Dear Bear
by YCTY Admin
Summary: Jika hati sudah berbicara, maka peran logika hanya sebagai pelengkap saja. Benar 'kan, sayang? YUNJAE fic - YAOI - BL - Dont Like Dont Read! Thank you :) - (Author: ReDeviL9095)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae milik diri mereka sendiri. Author tidak punya kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff ini. Tapi, line story PURE MINE.. murni milik imajinasi liar author seorang. Hahaha.. Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**TITLE: DEAR BEAR**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast: YUNJAE, Other cast**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARN: Rated M! BOYS LOVE, BL, YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo(S), Dont like dont read... Thank you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Cinta akan datang kepada mereka yang mempercayainya dan berkeinginan untuk mendapatkan apa arti cinta itu sendiri. Sama seperti aku, aku yang sudah lama tidak percaya lagi dengan cinta, maka cinta itu akan menjauh pula dari diriku. Hinga... dia datang dan mengubah segalanya.<em>

_._

_._

_._

Namanya Jung Yunho. Laki-laki biasa yang tentunya berasal dari kalangan biasa pula. Dia tampan, tentu. Karena sejak dulu pun aku sangat menyukai laki-laki yang punya pesona. Tapi rupanya keindahan wajah tampannya tak seindah hati di dalam dada miliknya.

Katakan saja aku terlalu naif karena sudah terbuai dengan topeng busuknya. Atau kalian juga bisa mengatakan kalau aku sudah terlalu buta dan mabuk akan cinta laki-laki bermata sipit itu hingga aku tidak dapat menyadari jika ternyata ada serigala berbulu domba yang berkeliaran di sekelilingku.

Perkenalan kami terjadi pada awal bulan februari. Kala itu aku tak sengaja meliriknya yang sedang duduk sendirian pada salah satu kursi yang berada di sudut kafe langgananku. Yunho yang pada saat itu mengenakan kaos polo berwarna hijau, yang menjadi salah satu warna favoritku langsung membuat mataku tertarik untuk menatap ke arahnya.

Well, oke mungkin aku cukup berlebihan kerena menjadikan warna sebagai salah satu alasanku untuk menjatuhkan arah pandang pada seseorang. Tapi benar... sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Kelakuan konyolku yang suka menilai segala hal dengan hal yang menjadi kesukaanku memang menjadi salah satu kebiasaan buruk untukku. Yeah... Meski aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu sebagai sesuatu yang cukup buruk, tapi aku mengakui jika hal tersebut terkadang memang sangat konyol.

Yunho bagiku adalah sosok laki-laki yang menyimpan sejuta pesona dalam balutan kesederhanaannya. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang melintas di kepalaku saat aku pertama kali menilai sosok dirinya. Kesan seadanya yang mengusung konsep alami seorang pemuda matang.

"Jaejoongie..."

Aku menoleh manakala gendang telinga milikku menangkap suara serak Yunho memanggil namaku. Kupandangi sosoknya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Ahhhhhh Yunho yah, kau memang tidak akan pernah gagal untuk membuatku semakin terpikat dengan senyum indahmu itu.

"Kau sedang apa? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, Baby..." kurasakan bulu kudukku sedikit meremang ketika hidung bangir Yunho mengendus tengkukku dari belakang.

"Issshhhh... jangan menggangguku Bear!" aku menggerak-gerakkan badanku mengisyaratkan agar beruang besar milikku ini tidak menganggu kegiatanku yang saat ini sedang membalik telur mata sapi pada penggorengan di atas kompor.

Yup, aku sedang memasak. Mungkin lebih tepat jika aku mengatakan aku sedang memasak untuk diriku sendiri karena aku benar-benar merasa keroncongan padahal jam sudah menunjuk pukul dua dini hari.

Hei!

Ini sungguh bukan salahku. Salahkan saja pada laki-laki bermata sipit yang saat ini sedang asyik mencumbu leherku. Gara-gara dia aku sampai melewatkan acara makan malam yang harusnya sudah sejak berjam-jam lalu aku lakukan.

Well, sesi bercinta yang begitu panas dan ganas tentu membutuhkan waktu yang lama bukan?! Dan kegiatan pergumpulan itu tidak hanya bisa tercukupi hanya dengan satu atau dua ronde saja mengingat bahwa faktanya aku dan beruang besarku itu sama-sama orang yang hyper dalam sex.

"Berhenti mengangguku Yunho yah... Aku lapar dan aku ingin makan!" Aku menggerung protes, berusaha menjauhkan kepala Yunho dari leherku. Aish... kelakuannya sudah seperti vampir saja, suka sekali menggigiti leher mulusku ini. Menimbulkan bercak merah-merah yang aku yakin tidak akan bisa hilang sehari dua hari lamanya.

"Aku juga lapar. Dan aku sangat ingin memakanmu."

"Oh tidak lagi Yunho sayang.. Kau sudah memakanku hampir tujuh jam lamanya. Jadi jangan harap akan ada makanan tambahan."

Aku mencebilkan bibirku mendengar reaksi dirinya yang justru malah tergelak dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Jae baby-ku benar-benar sangat menggemaskan jika sudah merajuk seperti ini huh.." katanya dengan jari lentiknya yang mengelus-elus daun telingaku.

Aku menggelinjang atas ulahnya. Telinga memang salah satu bagian sensitif pada tubuhku. Tsk! Dan selamat untuk tuan Jung Yunho yang paling mesum karena dia satu-satunya orang yang sangat hapal dimana saja letak titik-titik rangsanganku.

Yeah... Seperti apa yang sudah aku jelaskan. Awalnya aku memang terlalu bodoh dan dunggu menganggap Yunho sebagai salah satu dari laki-laki pemalu yang sederhana dan apa adanya. Tapi for God sake! Hanya butuh waktu enam hari untukku agar bisa menyelami sisi liar Yunho jika ternyata dibalik sikap culun dari topeng luarnya, Yunho tak lain tak bukan adalah predator sex yang suka melahap mangsa sesuka otak mesumnya.

Damn!

Tapi tidak seharusnya juga aku berkata demikian. Malah sesekali aku sempat bersyukur karena sudah mengenal dirinya. Aku tidak ingin munafik kawan... Meski aku merasa tertipu dengan tampilan awal Yunho. Tapi aku tidak bisa menampik jika ternyata pada kenyataanya aku malah sangat puas dengan semua tingkah liarnya.

Yunho selalu berhasil membuatku mabuk dengan candu gairah yang menggebu-gebu dalam setiap sesi pergelutan di atas ranjang. Dia sudah seperti senyawa nikotin yang membuatku ingin selalu mencicipinya lagi dan lagi. Entah belajar dari mana Yunho hingga dia begitu mahir dalam memuaskan lawannya.

Cih.. Dasar brengsek.

"YUNHO!" Aku menjerit saat tangan Yunho sudah kembali menjelajahi benda panjang nan tegang yang berada dibalik celanaku.

See... julukan macam apa selain brengsek yang bisa aku katakan untuk dirinya karena sudah membuatku tergoda meski hanya dengan metode menggerayangi saja.

"Kenapa baby? Merasa terangsang eum?!" bisik Yunho dengan suara mendesah pada telinga sebelah kiriku. Lidah panasnya terjulur menjilati lubang telingaku. Menggelitiknya, membuatnya basah.

"Yhunh..."

Oh shit! Aku mengutuk bibirku yang sempat mendesahkan namanya. Tidak lagi! Aku tidak ingin Yunho memangsaku untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam ini. Meski aku memang sangat mencintai semua sentuhannya, tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk memikirkan kondisi tubuhku sendiri. Aku tidak mau berakhir sekarat dengan tubuh lemas tak bertenaga hanya demi melayaninya. Aku butuh makan, setidaknya untuk ganjalan sebagai bentuk asupan tenagaku.

"Waeyo baby? Berminat untuk ronde yang selanjutnya? Kau tidak akan bisa menolakku Jaejoongie.. tidak akan pernah."

DAK

Aku tersenyum puas melihat posisi kami saat ini. Aku berhasil membalik keadaan hingga sekarang justru Yunho yang berada dalam cekalanku. Khukhukhu... Aku berhasil mendindihnya.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menolakmu Bear... tapi pengecualin untuk saat ini. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Tapi jika kau memaksa, maka kau jangan keberatan jika untuk satu ronde ini biar aku yang menusukmu arasseo!"

Yunho bereaksi sangat cepat. Dia langsung melepaskan diri dan sedikit beringsut menjauh hinga sekarang dirinya berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter di sampingku. Aku tertawa dibuatnya. Hahaha... Ekspresi horrornya benar-benar lucu.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau berpikir untuk menjadi pihak atas dalam permainan kita Jaejoongie.." kata Yunho masih dengan tatapan horror yang ditujukkan untukku.

Mau tak mau aku pun terkekeh. "Memangnya siapa yang sejak tadi memaksa?" bela-ku.

Yunho tak menjawab. Mungkin dia merasa kesal atau merasa kecewa karena aku tidak menurutinya kali ini.

"Aigo.. Jung Yunho... Jangan kau kira karena selama ini aku selalu membiarkanmu mengambil kendali kau jadi bisa bertingkah seenaknya." Aku mematikan kompor dan menaruh tiga telur mata sapi setengah matang pada piring keramik bermotif kembang yang aku dapat dari rak di samping pantri.

"Sepertinya aku memang terlalu memanjakanmu yah? Kau jadi beringas begitu," aku menyeringai ke arah Yunho. Mata sipit miliknya yang selalu membiusku itu menatapku penuh minat. Aku tahu Yunho sedang menahan hasratnya. Tapi masa bodo, biarkan saja dia tersiksa dengan gairahnya sendiri. Salah siapa memiliki otak mesum yang berada pada level tinggi? Tentu saja itu salah dia sendiri.

Aku menarik salah satu kursi yang tersusun mengitari meja makan apartemen mewahku ini. Yeah, meski tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu mewah tapi aku rasa ini sangatlah cukup berkelas untuk seorang fotografer sepertiku. Perlukah aku jelaskan apa profesiku?

Oh baiklah, aku adalah seorang fotografer amatiran yang bekerja hanya jika aku ingin saja. Bisa dibilang aku memang terlalu pemilih dalam pekerjaan. Aku hanya menerima job jika dirasa pekerjaan itu sesuai dengan seleraku. Tak ada maksud sombong, aku hanya tidak suka melakukan sesuatu hal yang bertentangan dengan keinginanku. Mungkin karena aku terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari pasangan pebisnis yang cukup sukses dalam usaha mereka mebuatku jadi terbiasa bersikap bebas sesuai kehendak tanpa mau dikekang atau diperintah.

Abojiku bernama Kim Minsuk yang bergelar sebagai pengusaha dalam jajaran nomor dua atas kepemilikannya pada perusahaan elektronik. Sedangkan Omoniku sendiri adalah seorang dokter spesialis jantung yang kerap kali menangani pasien-pasien di Seoul hospital. Dokter Han Hyebin. Orangtuaku super sibuk, tentu saja. Aku bahkan jarang sekali memiliki waktu bersama mereka meski hanya sekedar untuk berkumpul barang sejenak saja. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak berani memprotes mereka karena kurangnya kasih sayang yang aku dapatkan dari kedua orangtuaku itu.

Kenapa?

Karena aku cukup paham. Mereka bekerja keras sampai melupakan anak semata wayangnya ini pun semata-mata untuk kebaikanku juga. Seperti yang sering bibi Han, pengasuhku katakan. Aboji dan Omoni hanya tidak ingin aku merasa kekurangan dalam hal materi. Mereka sibuk menghujaniku dengan kekayaan yang mereka timbun dari hari ke hari pun ujung-ujungnya semua gunungan uang itu akan dipergunakan untukku.

Hingga saat aku beranjak dewasa seperti sekarang ini aku jadi merasa malas bekerja karena aku selalu berpikir tanpa bekerja pun aku punya uang orangtuaku. Milik mereka adalah milikku juga.

"Kau melamun Jaejoongie... Kau bilang kau lapar. Tapi coba apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah memandangi telur-telur itu tanpa berniat memakannya." Suara Yunho mengembalikanku dari kilas balik latar belakang keluargaku.

Aku sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aniyo. Aku tadi hanya sedang mencoba memikirkan sesuatu," ucapku pada Yunho yang sekarang sudah duduk tepat pada kursi di seberang meja tepat berhadapan denganku.

"Boleh aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan apa itu sayang?"

Yunho membelah satu dari tiga telur mata sapi dalam piring di depanku dengan garpu yang entah aku tidak tahu kapan dia mengambilnya. Dengan senyum manisnya dia menyuruhku membuka mulut karena dia bermaksud menyuapiku.

Ahhhhh so sweet...

"Aku memikirkan soal kita." Jawabku yang membuat Yunho menghentikkan gerakan memotong telur kedua.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kita?" alis Yunho sedikit mengkerut saat dia mengatakannya. Dan alisnya adalah salah satu hal sangat aku sukai dari bagian wajah Yunho. Alis yang tebal... Sangat pas sebagai bingkai dari tatapan mata tajamnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir apakah kita akan seperti ini terus selamanya Yunho yah?"

Kutatap sepasang mata sipit milik lelakiku itu. Ah, bolehkah aku menyebutnya begitu? Mengklaim Yunho sebagai milikku padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah terikat dengan yang lain? Miris bukan? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau bisa menyentuhnya, menciumya, bahkan bercinta dengannya. Tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki si dia karena dalam kenyataan yang ada dia sudah menjadi hak milik orang lain.

Jujur saja aku benci itu. Aku benci pada kenyataan dimana kenapa tidak aku saja yang lebih dulu menemukan dirinya? Kenapa aku tidak lebih dulu bertemu dengan Yunho hingga aku bisa dengan bebas menunjukan pada setiap orang bahwa dia adalah milikku. Milik Kim Jaejoong!

"Kita sudah sering membahas hal ini bukan, Jaejoongie... Kalaupun kita ingin merubahnya dan kau tidak mau kita terus seperti ini selamanya, memangnya kita bisa apa? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Aku melirik cukup tajam ke arah Yunho, tidak suka dengan jawaban yang dia katakan.

"Kau selalau membalikkan pertanyaan seperti biasanya. Jika aku menyinggung hal ini kau selalu bilang memangnya kita bisa apa. Kata-katamu salah Yunho yah. Bukannya kita bisa apa. Tapi kau yang bisa apa?" ucapkan penuh cibiran.

"Kau selama ini tidak bisa apa-apa karena memang kau sendiri tidak mau melakukan apa-apa. Kau yang membuat hubungan kita tetap tidak berkembang karena kau sendiri yang menggantungnya. Kau dan sikap tidak tegasmu itulah dalang dari semua penghambat yang ada."

Aku berbicara kenyataan. Jika saja Yunho mau sedikit bersikap tegas semuanya tentu tidak akan terasa menjenuhkan seperti ini.

"Kau jangan mulai lagi, baby... Tidak semua tindakan dapat dilakukan dengan mudah seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Segala yang akan aku lakukan tentu memiliki resiko, dan aku tidak mungkin asal gegabah melakukannya kan?!"

Aku menolak saat Yunho hendak menyuapiku lagi. Selera makanku sudah hilang karenanya.

"Kalau begitu begini saja, aku memberimu sebuah penawaran bagaimana? Kau pilih saja mana yang sekiranya bisa kau lakukan. Opsi pertama, kau tinggalkan dia dan aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Atau kau pilih opsi kedua, kau tetap pertahankan dirinya tapi kau harus siap melepaskanku."

"Jae-"

"No! Tidak perlu adanya basa basi busuk lagi dalam penawaran kita Yunho yah. Katakan lah aku egois atau terserah apalah itu. Tapi saat ini kita berbicara soal hati Yun.. Soal perasaan. Wajar bukan jika aku ingin memiliki hatimu seutuhnya tanpa harus berbagi dengan yang lain. Aku sudah memberikan hatiku untukmu sepenuhnya. Tapi sampai detik ini kau masih membalas dengan setengah hati milikmu. Aku tidak mau. Kau boleh beranggapan jika batas kesabaranku sudah habis sampai disini."

.

.

.

Sakit itu ketika kau mencintai dia, sementara dia sudah tidak sendiri.

Kau mencintainya, dia mencintaimu... tapi, ada satu lagi hati yang mencintai dia dan dia mencintai hati itu pula.

* * *

><p><strong>Lanjut?<strong>

**Annyeong ^^)/ aku kembali LOL XD niatnya ini bakal jadi project ff baru author.. Kkkkk~ adakah yabg berminat?**

.

.

BearHug

**ReDeviL9095**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae milik diri mereka sendiri. Author tidak punya kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff ini. Tapi, line story PURE MINE.. murni milik imajinasi liar author seorang. Hahaha.. Terima Kasih**

**TITLE: DEAR BEAR**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast: YUNJAE, Other cast**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARN: Rated M! BOYS LOVE, BL, YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo(S), Dont like dont read... Thank you**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Bae Seulgi, dia adalah istri Yunho yang laki-laki itu nikahi dua tahun yang lalu. Yang menurut sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Yunho menikahi Seulgi dengan motif pelunasan utang piutang keluarganya.

Konon, keluarga Yunho memang bukanlah keluarga berada seperti halnya kondisi keluarga Jaejoong. Dan orangtua Yunho sempat terlibat hutang dengan lelaki tua bangka berkepala botak yang bernama tuan Bae. Ayah Seulgi memang dikenal sebagai lintah darat kejam yang gemar meminjamkan uang dengan bunga yang bisa mencekik leher.

Dan entah hal itu bisa dikatakan sebagai keuntungan atau justru kerugian, karena pada saat orangtua Yunho sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya melunasi pinjaman mereka, tuan Bae malah memberikan solusi bahwa seluruh hutang mereka akan dianggap lunas asalkan anak laki-laki keluarga Jung mau menikahi putri tuan Bae yang bernama Seulgi.

Pada mulanya Yunho sempat berang dan tidak terima karena hidupnya dijadikan sebagai jaminan atas kelakuan orangtuanya. Yunho merasa dia tak ada ubahnya seperti sedang menggadaikan diri demi untuk kebebasan ayah ibunya.

Namun setelah dia berpikir panjang.. Yunho tetaplah seorang anak yang tidak akan tega melihat kedua orangtua yang dia miliki hidup menderita. Oleh karena itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati Yunho menerima tawaran si lintah darat botak tersebut untuk menikahi putri semata wayangnya.

Yunho sempat merasa terkejut saat dia tahu jikalau putri tuan Bae yang akan dia nikai ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia gambarkan selama ini. Mulanya Yunho sempat menebak kalau Seulgi itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan pastilah seorang gadis jelek yang sama sekali tidak menarik seperti ayahnya. Buktinya tuan Bae sampai repot-repot mencarikan jodoh untuknya memang apa lagi kalau bukan karena di buruk rupa atau cacat?

Tapi ternyata tebakan Yunho salah besar. Apa yang dia perkirakan melenceng jauh dan bahkan sangat jauh dari bayangan. Karena saat untuk pertama kalinya Yunho bertatap muka dengan Seulgi, gadis itu memiliki paras yang sangat cantik dan menawan.

Rambut hitamnya yang ikal panjang tergerai, mata bulatnya yang besar, bibir sensualnya yang berwarna merah muda berpadu dengan postur tubuh yang begitu kecil dan mungil.

Cantik... Cute...

Mungkin Seulgi adalah orang tercantik yang pernah Yunho miliki jika saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong?

Benar. Semua keindahan dan kecantikan milik Seulgi terpatahkan saat Yunho bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin jika bagi Yunho Seulgi itu indah, maka untuk Yunho Jaejoong adalah memabukkan.

Keindahan mungkin bisa hilang sirna sewaktu-waktu, bisa ia tolak sesaat-saat. Tapi jika sudah memabukkan... Yunho tak punya kuasa untuk menyandunya lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang Yun?" Seulgi tersenyum menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Wanita itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, membuat Yunho melempar senyum ke arahnya sebelum dia bergegas memasuki rumah.

Yunho meraih sandal rumah berwarna abu-abu yang berjejer rapi pada rak sepatu di sebelah pintu masuk. Dengan sedikit asal-asalan dia melepas sepatu kulit miliknya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah yang dia ambil tadi.

Seulgi mengambil tas kerja Yunho yang masih digenggam lelaki itu. "Hana belum tidur. Dia baru saja selesai makan dan sekarang sedang bermain dengan bonekanya," kata Seulgi kemudian.

"Mungkin dia sengaja menungguku pulang." Yunho sediki tertawa saat mengatakannya.

Sejurus kemudian, pasangan suami istri itu sekarang berada pada kamar utama dengan nuansa biru muda yang menjadi cat tembok kamar tersebut.

Yunho terkekeh saat matanya menangkap seorang bayi perempuan berbadan montok yang sedang berceloteh ria dengan bahasa yang tidak dia pahami.

"Annyeong Hana yah... Appa pulang..." sapa Yunho pada putrinya yang sedang berbaring di dalam box bayi tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Merasa jengah dengan kelakuan si lawan bicara yang saat ini sedang bertampang muram durjana tepat di depannya.

"Besok-besok aku akan memasang tarif untuk waktu yang sudah sia-sia aku buang hanya demi meladeni keluh kesahmu yang membosankan itu hyung!" ancamnya sengit.

Jaejoong sangat mengesalkan. Itu yang Changmin tahu. Laki-laki berwajah dominan tujuh puluh persen wanita itu gemar sekali mendatangi dirinya hanya untuk sekedar bercerita tidak jelas tetang kegagalan asmaranya.

Rasanya telinga Changmin sudah lumayan panas karena sudah dijadikan pendengar dari mulut Jaejoong yang merapal tidak habis-habis. Hatinya sakit lah... Kesabarannya menipis lah... Yunhonya begini lah... dan segala tetek bengek lah lah lain yang sudah Changmin hapal karena seringnya Jaejoong bercerita kepadanya.

"Kau jangan seperti itu Changmin ah.. Kalau bukan padamu aku mau bercerita kepada siapa lagi memangnya? Kau satu-satunya teman yang aku percayai, harusnya kau merasa bangga karena sudah menjadi orang yang tahu apa saja rahasiaku," pungkas Jaejoong percaya diri.

Lelaki cantik itu mengambil sebungkus rokok mint yang sejak tadi bertengger di atas meja di depannya. Dengan gerakan mahir, Jaejoong mengambil sebatang dan menyelipkan gulungan tembakau itu diantara bibir merahnya.

"Tapi aku bukan biro jodoh atau sebangsanya yang bisa menangani masalah cinta pahitmu yang tidak kelar-kelar itu hyung." Changmin merogoh saku kemejanya. Mengambil pematik api dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memerimanya dan menyalakan api itu. "Tsk.. Kau menganggap remeh soal masalah hati karena kau belum pernah merasakannya kan Changmin ah?! Kelak saat kau mengalaminya sendiri kau pasti akan tahu."

"Dan tentunya aku akan berhati-hati memilih partner berbagi hati nantinya hyung.. Aku tidak mau sepertimu yang jatuh cinta pada suami orang lain."

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Jika aku bisa memilih kepada siapa aku harus jatuh cinta, tentu aku akan memilih pada laki-laki atau perempuan yang masih lajang saja, bodoh... Memang kau pikir hati ini biasa diatur? Dasar idiot!"

"Tapi setidaknya jika kau tahu mencintai Yunho itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kenapa kau tidak mencoba berhenti dan melupakan dia saja hyung? Kau bisa mencari sepuluh laki-laki sejenis Yunho di luaran sana."

Changmin tentu bisa berkata seperti itu, toh bukan dia sendiri yang merasakan. Namun kenyataannya praktek itu tak segampang berteori. Jika seseorang sudah jatuh cinta dan dia tenggelam dalam perasaan asmara yang semakin mekar dalam dadanya, semua akan terasa lain.. bahkan yang tegar pun bisa berubah menjadi cengeng.

"Aniyo.. Sampai detik ini pun aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melupakan Yunho. Malah sebaliknya, aku kerap kali memikirkan bagaimana caranya memisahkan Yunho dengan istrinya itu." Jaejoong membuang rokok yang dihisapnya pada asbak kristal yang berwarna bening. Dia tidak peduli meski panjang gulungan tembakau itu masih tersisa setengahnya.

"Kau egois kalau begitu hyung.."

"Tidak ada kata egois dalam urusan cinta Changmin ah... Setiap manusia pasti akan egois jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini. Percuma aku menjelaskan padamu karena sampai tenggorokanku kering juga kau pasti tidak akan bisa paham."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Changmin memilih tidak menyahut karena dia tidak mau memperpanjang obrolan. Setelah kurang lebih delapan menit berlalu, Jaejoong beranjak dari ruang tamu milik pemuda Shim itu dan melenggang ke arah kulkas yang berada di samping guci besar di sebelah dapur.

Dengan tanpa canggung Jaejoong membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng bir yang masih tersisa empat kaleng di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Senyum Seulgi merekah melihat Yunho sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Hana. "Yun... Apa kau tidak lapar? Sebaiknya kau makan dulu dan berikan Hana padaku."

Yunho menggeleng. "Ani.. Aku tidak lapar. Sebelum pulang aku sempat mampir ke kafe dan menjajal menu cake baru di sana," katanya beralasan. Memang sebelum pulang tadi Yunho sempat menemui Jaejoong pada kafe langganan mereka.

Jaejoong menelpon dirinya dan mengatakan jika lelaki cantik itu ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Well, hari ini memang tepat sebulan setelah Jaejoong memberinya penawaran untuk memilih lelaki itu atau Seulgi. Dan selama sebulan kemarin Jaejoong sangat susah dihubungi meski hanya sekedar telepon atau pesan singkat saja.

Rupanya lelaki pujaan hati Yunho itu serius dengan ucapannya. Dia sengaja mengindari Yunho. Hingga akhirnya sore tadi dia sendiri yang menelpon dan meminta bertemu untuk bertanya apakah Yunho sudah mengambil keputusan atau belum.

Dan hasilnya cukup mengecewakan karena Yunho masih tetap belum bisa tegas pada pilihannya.

Yunho serakah. Dia memilih menggenggam keduanya meski dia tahu dengan cara menggenggam dua orang itu secara langsung Yunho justru menyakiti dua-duanya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu saja Yun.." Seulgi berjalan ke arah Yunho dan mengambil anak mereka dari gendongan suaminya.

"Kau bisa kembali bermain dengan Hana kalau kau sudah bersih dan wangi.. Baumu itu benar-benar tidak nyaman. Hahaha.." kata Seulgi diiringi candaan.

Tapi Yunho merasakan lain di hatinya. Meski dia tahu jika bau yang dimaksud Seulgi adalah bau keringat yang membasahi kemejanya, tapi Yunho tidak bisa berbohong jika ada bau Jaejoong yang tertinggal disana.

Mereka memang tidak sampai bertukar keringat dalam artian bergelut tukar menukar suhu badan, tapi saat betemu sore tadi Yunho sempat bercumbu dengan Jaejoong di dalam Audi hitam miliknya. Dan meski tak sepanas ketika mereka berada di atas ranjang, tetap saja Yunho sempat melepaskan kemejanya untuk menempelkan dada polosnya pada dada telanjang Jaejoong.

"Baiklah... Nah cantik, Appa mandi dulu sebentar ne?!" Yunho mencubit pipi bulat anaknya yang dibalas pekikan lucu dari Hana.

Jung Hana, bayi berusia delapan bulan itu adalah putri tunggal Yunho. Darah daging Yunho satu-satunya dengan Seulgi.

Yunho sangat mencintai anaknya. Hana adalah salah satu alasan Yunho tidak bisa meninggalkan istrinya. Pemberat hubungan mereka. Yunho akui dia memang memiliki rasa terhadap istrinya. Ya, dia menyayangi Seulgi. Meski awal pernikahan mereka karena faktor paksaan tapi Seulgi mampu menumbuhkan rasa di dalam hati Yunho karena wanita itu berperangai baik dan santun.

Jangan heran kenapa Seulgi bisa mempunyai sifat dan sikap yang kontras dengan tuan Bae yang suka seenaknya dan gemar menindas orang. Sebab usut punya usut, Seulgi cukup beruntung tidak menuruni sikap ayahnya melainkan menuruni semua sikap bawaan milik mendiang ibunya.

.

.

.

Yunho membiarkan air hangat shower membasahi tubuh telanjangnya. Tetes demi tetes air perlahan melintasi kepalanya dan berakhir pada selang pembuangan kamar mandi.

Sebuah jejak cinta berwarna merah keunguan tercetak jelas pada dada sebelah kiri miliknya. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Jejak cinta tersebut adalah bekas gigitan milik gigi taring Jaejoong.

"Dia benar-benar seperti vampir," ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kanan Yunho terjulur mengambil shower puff yang penuh busa. Lalu setelahnya, Yunho menggosokan shower puff itu pada daerah paha bagian atas miliknya. Yunho tersenyum mesum ketika dia melirik daerah kebangaannya. Benda pusaka yang menjadi kesukaan Jaejoong.

Hahahaha...

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian yang menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam lebih lamanya, Yunho keluar kamar mandi namun dia tidak menemukan istri dan anaknya. Karena dia merasa cukup lelah dan pegal pada seluruh persendian akibat aktivitas hari ini, Yunho langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dan tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

Jika hati sudah berbicara, maka peran logika hanya sebagai pelengkap saja..

Benarkan, sayang?!

.

.

.

Ada banyak lelaki tampan dan kaya yang berkeliaran di sekeliling Jaejoong. Choi Siwon salah satunya. Namja berlesung pipi itu adalah putra seorang pengusaha.. Hartanya banyak, uangnya menggunung, dan mungkin juga emasnya berlimpah ruah. Jika dibandingkan dengan Jung Yunho yang bekerja sebagai seorang guru pada salah satu sekolah menegah atas yang berada di kota Seoul, tentu Yunho tidak ada apa-apanya.

Jelas Siwon menang telak.

Serta jika ditilik dari rupa pun Siwon tak kalah tampan dengan Yunho. Malah justru tampilan Siwon sedikit berkelas daripada Yunho. Hanya sayang saja... Meski Siwon sudah memiliki banyak keunggulan lain, mata Jaejoong seolah sudah terpaut untuk Yunho seorang.

"Jae..." panggil Siwon pada Jaejoong. Kebetulan keduanya bertemu tanpa sengaja saat Jaejoong hendak pergi membeli keperluan pada toko dua puluh empat jam yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen yang Jaejoong tinggali.

Rupanya Siwon memang berniat mengunjungi namja cantik itu karena jujur saja Siwon sungguh merindukannya. Meski yang dirindukan selalu acuh tak acuh pada dirinya.

"Ada apa eum?" sahut Jaejoong ramah seperti biasanya. Hal inilah yang membuat Jaejoong disukai banyak orang dan digilai para lelaki... karena keramahannya.

"Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Yunho?"

"Kami?... Tentu saja seperti biasanya."

Terkadang Jaejoong merasa lucu sendiri dengan Siwon. Walau jelas-jelas dia tidak menyukai Yunho, tapi Siwon kerap kali menanyakan rivalnya itu.

"Sungguh? Aku pikir kau sudah meninggalkannya. Ah... sayang sekali, padahal tadinya aku berharap aku akan mendengar kabar kandasnya hubungan kalian berdua."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau jahat sekali jika berharap seperti itu Siwon ah.."

"Kurasa tidak... Aku hanya sedang berbicara jujur apa adanya. Aku berharap hubungan kalian berakhir agar kau bisa memulai hubungan baru bersamaku," seloroh Siwon tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kenpa harus menunggu hubunganku dengan Yunho berakhir dulu jika kau ingin bersamaku huh? Kalau kau mau aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai selingkuhanku." Jaejoong terkekeh dengan omongannya sendiri.

Dan kontan saja Siwon langsung melirik ke arahnya. "Tidak terima kasih... Aku paling tidak suka jika diduakan. Sakitnya itu tidak tanggung-tanggung loh... Ibarat kata nanti aku hanya kau jadikan sebagai pelarian saja."

"Nah itu kau tahu... Lantas kenapa kau mengharapkan memilikiku yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milik Yunho."

Siwon terdiam... Tapi kemudian dia mentap lekat-lekat pada kedua bola mata Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri Jae? Kenapa kau mengharapkan Yunho yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi suami orang lain?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

Hehehe... Update kilat kan XD

Okay, see u next *wink*

**Thank U and I Love U**

**akiramia44, azahra88, Nyonya Park, 5351, YunHolic, Guest, Ai Rin Lee, Guest, Clein cassie, tri loveyunjae, sehuntan, yoshiKyu, vianashim, NoonaRyeo, jung yunjaelovebigeast, Mami Fate Kamikaze, aprilyarahmadani, cindyshim07, alby, kim shendy, yuu, heeli, irna lee 96, MaxMin, nickeYJcassie, shanzec, Jung Jaehyun, ShinJiWoo920202, Her0, Guest, sexYJae, hanasukie, alisah, MYunjae**

**.**

**.**

**ReDeviL9095**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae milik diri mereka sendiri. Author tidak punya kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff ini. Tapi, line story PURE MINE.. murni milik imajinasi liar author seorang. Hahaha.. Terima Kasih ^^)v**

**TITLE: DEAR BEAR**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast: Bae Seulgi, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARN: Rated M! BOYS LOVE, BL, YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo(S), Dont like dont read... Thank you**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>9095 Cafe. Saksi bisu dari semua pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dari kafe inilah semuanya berawal... pertemuan mereka, perkenalan, dan sekian baris naskah drama perselingkuhan keduanya.<p>

"Ng... nnnnn... heee..."

Jaejoong menatap takjub pada bayi perempuan lucu yang dipangku Yunho. Bayi itu begumam-gumam sendiri, seolah mengerti jika dua orang yang sedang menemaninya itu berada dalam suasana canggung, Hana berinisiatif menjadi penghibur mereka dengan celotehan ajaibnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaeh... heee..." gumamnya lagi dengan suara keras.

Dan Yunho akhirnya tertawa. Dia merasa sedikit kerepotan saat anaknya itu sekarang bergerak tidak mau diam di atas pahanya.

"Mungkin dia bosan. Sini biar aku yang menggendongnya.." pinta Jaejoong. Dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Yunho dan meraih bayi perempuan itu kedalam gendongan.

"Hallo baby... Kau ini lucu sekali." Jaejoong mengecup pipi Hana, membuat bayi itu terkekeh kegelian.

Sepasang mata sipit warisan Yunho dalam bentuk mini itu memandang Jaejoong. Berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mulut munggil miliknya tertawa.

Ah... Rupanya Hana menyukai Jaejoong. Biasanya dia akan menangis jika ada orang asing yang menggendong dirinya seperti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan sekarang.. Tapi dia tidak melakukan itu, dia justru malah melonjak-lonjak senang dalam gendongan lelaki cantik pujaan hati ayahnya.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." kata Yunho. Namja dengan tahi lalat kecil di atas bibirnya itu merasa senang melihat interaksi Jaejoong dan Hana.

"Benarkah? Oh well... Itu karena aku memiliki takdir dimana semua orang pasti akan menyukaiku," sahut Jaejoong sedikit narsis.

"Hahaha... Aku percaya padamu. Kau memang terlahir untuk mendapatkan cinta dari banyak orang.." timpal Yunho. Ia sudah tidak aneh dengan kepercayaan diri Jaejoog yang terkadang melambung tinggi sewaktu-waktu.

"Oh iya Yunho, kenapa kau membawa anakmu? Memang kemana ibunya?" sejak tadi Jaejoong sempat terkejut saat melihat Yunho datang dengan menggendong bayinya.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong melihat anak Yunho. Meskipun dia sudah lama mendengar dan tahu sedikit cerita tentang Hana dari bibir lelakinya, tapi dia tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk melihat langsung baby kecil ini.

"Seulgi sedang pergi ke rumah ayahnya. Saat dia pergi Hana sedang tidur, jadi dia tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkan Hana dan mengajaknya ikut serta."

Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho. "Lalu babysitter? Apa kau tidak mempekerjakan seseorang untuk merawat anakmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku memang sempat mempekerjakan babysitter saat Hana baru lahir. Tapi itu hanya sampai dia berumur lima bulan saja. Karena Seulgi bilang dia ingin mengurus sendiri Hana tanpa perlu menggunakan jasa pengasuh."

"Ah... Ibu yang baik. Dia pasti ingin agar anak kalian mendapat curahan kasih sayang yang penuh dari orangtuanya." Ada nada pahit dalam ucapan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho mengerti itu.

Cemburu.

"Kau pasti bangga memiliki istri seperti dia kan... Yunho?!" pancing Jaejoong.

Yunho melempar senyum kecut. "Tidak perlu membahas hal itu Jae... tidak ada gunanya. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimanapun kau membandingkan diri dengan Seulgi, rasaku padamu lebih unggul sekian persen daripada rasaku terhadapnya."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa percaya padamu segampang itu Yunho yah.. Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, aku perlu lebih mawas diri terhadap semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibirmu itu."

Jaejoong mungkin bodoh karena dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan Yunho setelah semua kepahitan yang dia alami. Dia bukannya bermaksud tidak mau berusaha untuk melupakan Yunho dan membiarkan lelaki itu kembali menjadi milik Seulgi seutuhnya.. Jaejoong sudah berusaha... dia sudah sempat mencobanya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Lain di mulut lain di hati, apa yang dikatakan tak selaras dengan perbuatan. Ibarat kata Jaejoong sudah terlanjur tercebur, jadi dia memilih berenang sekalian. Meski dengan begitu artinya dia bisa saja tenggelem sewaktu-waktu.

.

.

.

Tuan Bae menyesap teh hijau pada gelas kecil yang baru saja diberikan Seulgi untuknya.

"Bagaimana kabar cucuku Seulgi yah? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kemari? aku sangat merindukan si kecil Hana."

Seulgi tersenyum. " Lain kali aku akan membawanya kesini Appa... Hari ini Hana sengaja aku tinggalkan bersama ayahnya."

Tuan Bae mengangguk sekilas. Dia meletakan gelas teh yang masih terasa panas itu pada tatakan keramik di atas meja kayu miliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan Yunho kan? Terkadang aku merasa menyesal karena sudah memaksa kalian berdua untuk menikah. Aku benar-benar ayah yang buruk.." lelaki tua itu mendesah.

Yang tuan Bae tahu, awal pernikahan Yunho dan Seulgi memang tanpa adanya cinta. Yunho tidak mencintai anaknya, begitupun sebaliknya. Seulgi tidak mencintai Yunho.

Tapi sebagai ayah dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putri semata wayangnya itu. Tuan Bae sudah lama memperhatikan Yunho dan dia menyukai karakter laki-laki itu. Di mata lelaki tua sepertinya, Yunho dulu adalah pemuda ulet yang bertanggung jawab dan gemar bekerja keras.

Oleh sebab itu saat kedua orangtua Yunho datang kepadanya untuk meminjam uang, dia sangat senang. Seperti mendapat angin segar untuk memanfaatkan hal itu guna menjerat apa yang diharapkannya.

Jadi ketika pasangan Jung tersebut tidak memiliki cara untuk membayar hutang. Maka saat itu lah saat dimana dia bisa mendapatkan Yunho muda sebagai laki-laki pilihan untuk anaknya.

Licik memang, tapi bukankah kelicikan adalah salah satu bagian dari bumbu kehidupan?!

"Kami baik-baik saja Appa... Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal karena sudah menikah dengan Yunho. Dia lelaki yang baik.. Sama seperti yang Appa katakan sejak dulu." kata Seulgi.

Dulu dia sempat menolak dan mencoba kabur dari rumah saat tahu ayahnya ingin menikahkan dia dengan seorang guru sekolah menengah atas yang tidak Seulgi kenal sama sekali.

Seulgi bahkan berpikir jika ayahnya sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang sejak kecil dimanjakan oleh semua kemewahan harta sang ayah tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan seorang pemuda sederhana yang hidup serba pas-pasan? tentu saja Seulgi tidak mau.

Tapi itu awalnya, karena ketika dia melihat Yunho secara langsung, Seulgi langsung jatuh dalam pesona wajah tampan si guru yang begitu kalem namun tegas di saat bersamaan. Belum lagi dengan semua sikap sopan dan lembut yang Yunho lakukan... Hal itu menambah poin plus di matanya.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah dua bulan mereka menikah Seulgi mulai paham... Uang tidak menjamin segalanya, kemewahan harta benda tidak akan bisa membeli kebahagiaan sebuah rumah tangga.

Meski mereka hidup serba sederhana di dalam apartemen kecil yang menjadi hadiah pernikahan dari sang ayah, Seulgi merasa bahagia... Dia merasa beruntung karena memiliki suami yang begitu perhatian seperti Yunho.

Pelan tapi pasti dia mulai belajar membuka hati untuk suaminya, sampai... dia akhirnya hamil dan melahirkan putri pertaman mereka.

"Apakah itu berarti kau sekarang sudah bisa mencintai suamimu?" tanya tuan Bae. Dan pertanyaan itu menyadarkan kembali Seulgi dari lamunan pendek yang sempat hinggap di benaknya.

Wajah Seulgi merona. "Jika aku tidak mencintainya, lalu untuk apa aku mempertahankan rumah tangga ini Appa? Hana adalah bukti dari adanya cintaku untuk Yunho."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lantas bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu?

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tuan Bae menyerngit heran.

"Secara langsung Yunho memang tidak pernah mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku. Tapi selama dua tahun kami bersama, dia sangat baik dan lembut padaku Appa.."

"Mungkin kau harus bertanya padanya."

Seulgi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu... Aku tidak ingin Yunho merasa tidak nyaman karena aku sudah menuntutnya. Biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya, Appa."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada istri yang tidak akan terluka jika dia tahu bahwa di luar sana suaminya sedang mendua..<p>

Menangis darah! Mungkin hal itulah yang bisa dilakukan sang istri.

Cintanya yang setulus hati... Pengabdian... dan segala bentuk bakti untuk sang kepala keluarga seolah sia-sia semata...

Seulgi mencintai Yunho.. tapi bagaimana jika hati Yunho berlabuh di hati yang lain?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Dia tertidur..." Jaejoong menahan kekehan halus pada bibirnya. Sekarang dirinya sedang terbaring pada ranjang di dalam kamar apartemen miliknya dengan Hana yang bergelung nyaman bersamanya.

Mereka sudah meninggalkan kafe sejak dua jam yang lalu. Karena baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Hana singgah sebentar di rumah si lelaki cantik.

Dan disini lah sekarang, Hana tertidur karena merasa kenyang setelah meminum susu formula yang Yunho bawa sebagai bekal untuk dirinya.

.

.

Tangan kanan mungil milik Hana meraba-raba dada Jaejoong... Menggerayanginya seolah dia sedang mencari sumber ASI milik ibunya.

"Hihihi... Dia membuatku geli."

Yunho tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Dia tergelak melihat tangan si kecil baby Jung mengelus-elus kaos bagian luar yang dipakai Jaejoong.

"Dia ingin menyusu... Kenapa tidak kau susui saja Jaejoongie...?"

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau pikir dadaku ini dada perempuan?" tukas Jaejoong sengit pada Appanya Hana yang juga tengah ikut berbaring di atas ranjang. Tepat bersebarang dengannya.

"Memang tidak bisa dibilang dada perempuan sih... Tapi besar dadamu kan sama besar seperti ukuran dada gadis perawan."

Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar godaan dari lelakinya. Kalau saja tidak ada Hana yang sedang tidur diantara dirinya dan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak akan berpikir panjang lagi untuk menggeplak mulut mesum si sipit itu.

"Yah! Kau mengotori telinga anakmu dengan kalimat jorok!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Hana tidak akan mengerti."

"Aishhh... Dasar mesum!"

Dan Yunho kembali tertawa. Sekilas matanya meliar ke arah dada Jaejoong yang masih digerayangi Hana. Melirik penuh minat seolah Yunho juga ingin ikut menggerayanginya... Memegangnya... Meremasnya...

Oh shit~

Yunho buru-buru membuang semua pikiran mesum yang berniat hinggap dalam kepalanya kali ini.

Masalahnya, kondisi Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan this and that. Ada Hana bersama mereka... Tidak mungkin kan mereka bercinta ria dengan adanya bayi ditengah-tengah keduanya?!

Sinting.

.

.

.

Changmin paling senang jika didatangi Siwon. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang biasa menyambangi dirinya hanya untuk berkeluh kesah. Sebaliknya, Siwon sering datang padanya justru untuk meminta entah itu saran, masukan, atau nasihat.

Kendati Changmin lebih muda dari Siwon, tapi Choi tampan itu tidak merasa ragu dengan otak encernya. Ditambah lagi, Changmin adalah karib jaejoong. Tentunya dia pasti tahu banyak tentang si pujaan hati.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika anak konglomerat Choi itu sangat menyukai Jaejoong dan terkesan mengejarnya. Padahal menurut pemikiran Changmin, apa sih bagusnya Jaejoong? Oke lah Jaejoong itu mempesona... selain tampan dia juga cantik, kaya lagi. Tapi sikap labil dan egoisnya itulah yang terkadang membuat Changmin memberikan poin minus untuk yang bersangutan.

"Kemarin dia sempat mengadu padaku tetang hubungannya dengan Yunho.." kata Changmin pada Siwon.

Kebetulan waktu sedang menunjuk pukul tujuh malam... Waktu yang dirasa pas untuk makan malam. Jadi, Siwon membawa Changmin ke restoran Jepang sebagai tempat ajang mencari info kali ini. Disamping untuk makan, Siwon juga beranggapan bahwa restoran mewah ini adalah bentuk sogokan yang tepat demi kelancaran mengorek informasi Jaejoong dari Changmin.

Yeah... Jika kau ingin mengambil hati Changmin, maka hal pertama yang harus kau laukan adalah mengambil apa yang diinginkan perutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dan seperti pendapatku sejak awal, Jika Jaejoong hyung itu bodoh. Dia sudah dibodohi oleh hatinya sendiri. Dia selalu mengatakan padaku jika dia merasa jenuh dan lelah dengan hubungan tanpa arah antara dirinya dan Yunho. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya berbicara dimulut saja... Mulutnya menolak, berkata capek, lelah dan jenuh tapi saat aku menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dia selalu tidak mau," cerocos Changmin panjang lebar.

"Dia bahkan sudah menghakimiku. Berkata jika aku tidak akan bisa mengerti apa yang dia rasakan karena aku tidak berada di posisinya," tambah Changmin lagi.

"Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya merayu Jaejoong. Semua yang aku lakukan selalu berakhir gagal pada akhirnya.." timpal Siwon.

Changmin membenarkan. " Kesannya seperti Jaejoong hyung sudah diguna-guna oleh si Yunho itu."

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kesimpulan akhir Changmin.

Hei~ kemana si jenius kita? Sejak kapan dia percaya dukun?

.

.

.

Petang semakin beranjak malam, namun Yunho seolah enggan berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Dia merasa tidak ingin pulang, sebab jika Yunho harus berkata jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Yunho sangat bahagia melihat Jaejoong begitu dekat dengan Hana.

Aneh memang mengigat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu hari ini. Jaejoong seperti memiliki aura tersendiri yang bisa menjerat si kecil.

Oh salah, lebih tepatnya bukan hanya si kecil Jung. Tapi Jung besar pun sudah lebih dulu terjerat kepadanya.

Dahulu, saat perkenalan pertama mereka, Yunho seolah seperti Hana. Dia merasa nyaman, merasa bisa langsung mengakrabkan diri, serta merasa ingin selalu berdekatan dengan si lelaki cantik jelita itu.

Itulah alasan awal Yunho sempat membohongi Jaejoong. Dia sengaja menyembunyikan status tentang kebenaran jika dirinya sudah memiliki seorang istri yang sedang hamil lima bulan.

Hal itu dilakukan Yunho karena dia takut... Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk meraih hati si lelaki cantik yang terlihat sungguh menyilaukan di matanya.

Fakta sebenarnya jika sebelum menikah dengan Seulgi, Yunho adalah seorang bisex. Dia bisa menyukai sesama namja sepertinya.. Dan dia juga sempat naksir beberapa pemuda manis yang masuk kriterianya...

Utung saja Yunho cukup pintar menyembunyikan hal itu dari siapapun, bahkan keluarganya tak ada yang tahu tentang hal tersebut.

Yang ayah, ibu, serta adik perempuannya ketahui hanyalah Yunho sang putra kebanggaan yang begitu tekun dan ulet.

Yunho adalah seorang guru matematika di Seoul High School yang selalu menjadi teladaan guru-guru lain karena Yunho terkenal sangat tegas namun juga akrab dengan sebagian siswa-siswi yang mendapatkan ajaran dari dirinya.

Tampilan luar yang bagus bukan?!

Yunho tampan, pengajar yang berkharisma, ditambah stempel menantu terbaik dari tuan Bae, serta cap sebagai suami yang penuh kelembutan untuk Seulgi, siapapun akan terkagum-kagum karenanya.

Tapi harusnya siapapun jangan asal percaya dengan sederet kelebihan yang Yunho miliki. Sebab Yunho tak lain adalah manusia biasa sama seperti kita yang memiliki cacat dalam tindakan maupun pemikiran.

Kelakuan fatal yang sudah dia perbuat hinga melukai hati Jaejoong dengan cara menipunya itu adalah bentuk bukti tak terbantahkan jika Yunho itu hanya bagus dari tampilannya saja.

Jika dia seorang pria sejati, pria pemberani yang bisanya bukan menjadi pecundang dibalik kata-kata palsunya, Yunho seharusnya jujur sejak awal.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang Yun?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Dia paling benci jika bertanya pada orang tapi orang itu malah membalikkan pertanyaan seenak dengkulnya.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku hanya bertanya bodoh... Apa istrimu tidak mencarimu dan anak kalian karena ini sudah jam delapan malam tapi kalian belum pulang juga huh?"

"Dia belum pulang.. Dia bilang dia akan kembali ke rumah cukup larut," jawab Yunho. Satu jam yang lalu Seulgi sempat mengirim pesan padanya, memberitahukan kalau dia akan pulang saat jam sebelas malam nanti atau lebih.

"Kau ini suami macam apa, istrimu pergi ke rumah orangtuanya kau bukan malah ikut menemani dia sekalian menjenguk mertuamu. Tapi yang kau lakukan justru pergi mendatangi selingkuhanmu dengan membawa serta Hana yang tidak tau apa-apa," cibir Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang menyindirku eum..."

"Ah... Jadi kau merasa tersindir?"

"Jaejoongie-ku mulai lagi... Moodmu gampang sekali berubah, beberapa menit yang lalu aku lihat kau masih asyik bermain dengan anaknya, sekarang kau berubah menjadi si galak yang senang berkata pedas pada ayahnya.."

Jaejoong tersenyum singkat mendengarnya. "Itu semua gara-gara kau!"

"Nah kan, aku yang tidak mengerti apapun malah kau jadikan kambing hitam." Yunho yang masih berbaring bersebarangan dengan Jaejoong itu akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan posisi Jaejoong dan Hana yang berbaring di depannya.

"Kau mau apa? Ya! Jangan dekat-dekat bodoh, Hana bisa terjepit badan besarmu!" Jaejoong mendelik Horror saat dada Yunho sudah menempel pada punggung mungil Hana yang mulai bergerak-gerak kecil karena dia merasa tidurnya cukup terganggu akibat suara-suara berisik dua orang dewasa yang sedang mengapit dirinya saat ini.

"Kalau kau sampai membangunkannya, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menendang bokongmu Jung Yunho!" acam Jaejoong yang disambut kekehan dari Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencium bibirmu Jaejoongie... nakal sekali mulutmu itu karena sudah berkata banyak hal jelek tentangku hari ini. Sini... Biar kugigit benda merah itu agar bisa diam."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

Update lagi ^^)/

Untuk yang minta JJ jangan dinistai, tenang aja kok... Aku ga akan bikin jj selemah itu *wink*

Thank U and I Love U:

**All readers ^^**

Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyebut nama kalian satu persatu.. *hug

.

.

**ReDeviL9095**

**Ps:** aku akan merepost ff-ff lama di blog :) jika ada yang berminat membacanya bisa lihat disini, **evilfoxangel . wordpress. com**

Thank you~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER:** Yunjae milik diri mereka sendiri. Author tidak punya kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff ini. Tapi, line story PURE MINE.. murni milik imajinasi liar author seorang. Hahaha.. Terima Kasih ^^)v

**TITLE: DEAR BEAR**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast: Bae Seulgi, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARN: Rated M! BOYS LOVE, BL, YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo(S), Dont like dont read... Thank you**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak Yunho tahu jika Hana menyukai Jaejoong, dia jadi sering mengajak putrinya jika hendak bertemu dengan Kim cantiknya itu.

Seulgi curiga... Dia pernah bertanya pada Yunho kenapa sekarang suaminya senang sekali mengajak anaknya keluar setiap hari minggu. Mungkin jika alasan Yunho adalah karena dia ingin membawa anaknya jalan-jalan seharusnya dia juga mengajak serta istrinya bukan?

Tapi tidak... Sayangnya Yunho selalu membawa putrinya saja tanpa berniat memahami bahwa sang istripun ingin pergi bersama anak dan suaminya.

Ada yang mulai berubah pada Yunho... Seulgi paham itu.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kalian akan pergi jalan-jalan kemana?" Wanita cantik itu menghampiri Yunho yang sedang memakaikan dress baby blue pada tubuh mungil sang buah hati.

"Aku ingin mengajak Hana kencan di bioskop," jawab Yunho asal-asalan. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega membohongi istrinya terus-terusan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Seulgi punya hati, dia bisa merasakan sakit dan terluka jika Yunho bersikap seolah tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Padahal beberapa waktu lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja... Masih berbagi canda dan tawa bersama, serta berbagi... ranjang.

Namun suatu hari Yunho seolah terasa dingin... Seulgi yakin ada yang salah dengan suaminya.

Dan sebenarnya alasan dibalik sikap Yunho hari itu adalah karena dia memikirkan ucapan Jaejoong. Ucapan lelaki cantiknya.

Meski kalimat itu sangat pendek, tidak sepanjang seperti kalimat saat Jaejoong menyuruh dia untuk memilih antara si cantik Kim atau si manis Bae Seulgi. Namun perkataan itu sungguh dahsyat efeknya untuk Yunho.

Karena entah memiliki kebenranian darimana, Jaejoong dengan tegas meminta Yunho bercerai dengan Seulgi.

"Bolehkah aku ikut Yun?" tanya Seulgi memelas.

Yunho menoleh ke arah istrinya, membuang sekelebat bayang-bayang percakapan dirinya dengan Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu, kita ini keluarga kan?! Jadi tidak salah kalau akhir pekan ini kita menghabiskan waktu bersama," tutur Seulgi. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan bertiga seperti dulu lagi," Lanjutnya.

Melihat air muka istrinya yang penuh harap, Yunho jadi tidak kuasa untuk mengecewakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Dia sudah terlanjur memiliki janji dengan lelaki cantiknya terlebih dahulu.

"Bolehkan Oppa?"

Dada Yunho berdesir... Seulgi selalu punya kebiasaan akan memanggilnya Oppa jika dia sudah merajuk.

"Baiklah, kkajja... Kau ganti bajulah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang tergantung di sudut kamar miliknya. Bibir berwarna pink itu tersenyum lebar membayangkan bagaimana hari yang akan dilaluinya di minggu pagi ini.

Siulan kecil bernada riang melantun dari bibir menggoda itu. Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Hana dan Yunho. Hari ini mereka sengaja janjian untuk menonton film di bioskop.

Kencan eoh?

Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi daripada kencan Jaejoong lebih senang menyebutnya dengan kebersamaan keluarga.

Bolehkah Jaejoong beranggapan seperti itu?

Jaejoong sungguh tulus menyayangi anak Yunho. Dia bahkan sudah beranggapan jika Hana juga tak ada ubahnya seperti anak dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin terkesan kejam dan tidak berperasaan kalau saja Seulgi tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini. Jaejoong sudah merebut hati Yunho dari istrinya, dan sekarang Jaejooong juga sudah mencuri perhatian Hana yang selalu manja jika bayi kecil itu berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Bila mana apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Yunho adalah segunung dosa, lalu kenapa Tuhan membiarkan hatinya jatuh cinta pada seorang yang sudah beristri?

Jaejoong kadang sering berpikir, jika kehidupannya adalah sebuah lakon drama maka disini dia berperan sebagai siapa? Apakah dirinya hanyalah sebagai kerikil yang secara tidak sengaja hadir di atas jalanan beraspal sebuah rumah tangga sepasang suami istri? Ataukah dia disini justru sebagai tokoh utama yang kebetulan mendapat peran pahit dalam paragraf awalnya saja?

Entahlah... Jaejoong tidak tahu...

.

.

.

.

.

Bimbang, Yunho merasa seperti lelaki brengsek yang kemarin bilang ya pada Jaejoong sementara hari ini dia bilang ya pada Seulgi.

Tanpa persiapan, tanpa pemikiran matang, Yunho seperti sudah gila dengan mempertemukan dua orang cinta dan sayangnya disaat bersamaan. Ini mungkin lucu, karena sudah terlanjur janji serta tidak ingin mengecewakan keduanya Yunho berniat mengenalkan Jaejoong pada Seulgi begitupun sebaliknya.

"Seulgi yah... Dia Jaejoongie, teman akrabku."

Seulgi tersenyum manis dengan membungkuk sekilas ke arah Jaejoong. Keduanya berkenalan, keduanya saling memperkenalkan diri.

Sementara dalam otak Jaejoong dia sedang mencerna ucapan Yunho. Teman akrab? Cih, akrab yang seperti apa maksudnya? Akrab di atas ranjang?!

"Istrimu cantik sekali Yunho yah... Sayang sekali, tahu begini kenapa tidak aku duluan saja yang bertemu dengannya." Jaejoong merasa seperti tercekik candaannya sendiri. Dia sebenarnya berusaha melucu, tapi justru kelucuannya itu yang terasa manis di wajah namun pahit di lidah.

"Ah Jaejoong sshi bisa saja..." respon Seulgi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona merah muda pada kedua pipinya.

"Jangan seperti itu Mrs. Jung.. Panggil saja aku Jaejoong. Tetapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau mau menanggilku Oppa."

**DAMN!**

Terus saja Jaejoong. Mahir sekali aktingmu ini? Aktor saja butuh skrip tapi kau dengan lancarnya langsung mempraktekan apa yang menyangkut di dalam isi kelapa dengan spontan. Ckckckck benar-benar jenius!

"Hahahah... " Seulgi tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali Oppa, tapi ngomong-ngomong jika kau adalah teman dekat Yunho kenapa selama ini aku tidak tahu?"

"Oh, tentu saja karena Yunho takut aku terpesona oleh dirimu dan berubah menjadi teman yang berani merebut istrinya.."

Jaejoong dan Seulgi larut dalam candaan mereka. Sementara itu sang biang kerok tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Yunho seolah di lem di atas kursi yang dudukinya. Diam, kaku, tak berniat bergerak barang seinchi pun.

"Ppa!" Jaejoong melirik Hana yang menggerak-gerakan tangan ke arahnya. Bocah itu seolah minta digengong dirinya.

"Dia bilang apa barusan? Pa? Jangan-jangan anakmu juga berharap aku yang menjadi Appanya." Jaejoong semakin melantur.

Cemburu, kecewa, sakit hati, dan sebungkus bahan baku yang terasa nyeri di hati, serasa dipaksa diaduk menjadi satu di dalam perut Jaejoong.

**Mual.**

Tentu! Dia merasa mual melihat bagaimana lembeknya Yunho sekarang.

Lihat! Si gagah perkasa yang selalu mendominasi dirinya di atas ranjang ini tak ubahnya seperti ubur-ubur tak bertulang. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia seperti Jung Yunho? Yang membiarkan dirinya dipecundangi sedemikian rupa?

**FUCK!**

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho pamit pada Seulgi saat Jaejoong hendak ke kamar mandi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia jelaskan pada lelaki cantiknya itu.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini semua eum?" Jaejoong berkata sedikit ketus saat keduanya sudah berada dalam kamar mandi yang kebetulan sepi tak ada orang selain mereka berdua.

"Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh karena sudah menunggu kehadiranmu di depan pintu bioskop tapi kau malah tidak kunjung datang melainkan menyuruhku untuk menjadi obat nyamuk keluargamu."

Yunho mencoba meraih salah satu lengan Jaejoong. Berusaha membalikkan posisi lelakinya yang sejak tadi memunggungi Yunho seolah tidak ada minat untuk menatap muka si lawan bicara.

"Mianhae... "

"Kau terlalu banyak bilang kata maaf. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya berulang-ulang kali Jung Yunho!"

Senyatanya Jaejoong juga manusia biasa, dia pasti akan terluka jika dilukai terus menerus dengan cara yang sama.

"Mian..."

"..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Cinta saja bukan modal yang cukup untuk menjamin kelangsungan sebuah hubungan. Masih banyak komposisi lain yang perlu kau tambahkan untuk menambal setiap kebocoran dalam hubungan yang dijalani._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sama halnya seperti Changmin, Siwon sudah tahu tentang Yunho yang sudah memiliki anak dan istri. Itu lah kenapa sejak dulu Siwon tidak pernah gencar untuk merebut hati Jaejoong. Selain karena dia tidak ingin Jaejoong terluka dengan status Yunho, Siwon juga ingin menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga sepupunya.<p>

Ah ya, Seulgi dan Siwon adalah sepupu jauh. Mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, namun keduanya cukup saling mengenal dan tahu satu sama lain.

Marah, berang, serta kecewa saat awal-awal Siwon tahu jika Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan di belakang Seulgi. Marah dan berang karena Yunho sudah menyakiti sepupunya... Dan kecewa karena akhirnya Siwon mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri kenapa Jaejoong selalu menutup hati untuknya. Ternyata semuanya hanya gara-gara seorang lelaki bernama Jung Yunho ini.

"Aigo... keponakanku yang cantik.."

Hana tertawa gembira dalam gendongan paman tampannya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi ke toilet tapi keduanya belum ada yang kembali. Hal itu membuat Seulgi berniat menyusul mereka... Menengok barang kali terjadi sesuatu dengan suami dan sahabat suaminya tersebut.

Namun saat hendak beranjak dari duduknya, panggilan dari suara familiar menghentikan gerakan Seulgi saat itu juga. Sosok tampan Siwon berdiri dengan senyum manis yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Kau bersama siapa Seulgi yah?"

"Kami pergi dengan Yunho, Oppa~" jawab Seulgi saat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari keberadaan orang yang menemani dia dan Hana.

"Ah... Lalu dimana Yunho?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke toilet.. Tadinya aku berniat menyusul mereka jika saja kau tidak datang menyapaku, Oppa.."

Siwon menekuk kedua alis tebalnya. "Mereka?"

"Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong sshi..."

"M-Mwo? Nuguya?"

"Hari ini aku, suamiku serta anakku sedang berkencan, hehehe... Dan kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu kami bertemu dengan teman dekat Yunho.. Namanya Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Adu lidah itu entah siapa yang mendominasi karena baik Yunho dan Jaejoong keduanya seolah tidak ada yang mau kalah. Saling menaut... saling memagut... saling menggigit... dan saling menjilat...

Emosi yang sempat timbul tenggelam membuat kepala Jaejoong merasa pusing dan pening. Namun si cantik jelita dalam balutan raga laki-laki itu seperti tidak ambil peduli. Rasa bibir Yunho yang tidak pernah gagal melumpuhan otaknya, membuat kekesalan Jaejoong menguap begitu saja.

Yunho seperti sudah pakar dalam memberikan penawar dari racun yang selalu dia jejalkan ke dalam hati Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah aku masih waras untuk menyadari jika kita berdua berada di toilet umum. Jika tidak, aku bisa saja melucuti pakaianmu sekarang juga."

Jaejooong tertawa sumbang. Wajah erotis Yunho yang sedang menahan nafsu terlihat begitu menggiurkan di matanya. Andai bisa, rasanya Jaejoong ingin sekali menelan bulat-bulat sosok tampan yang sedang merengkuh pinggangnya ini.

"Aku jusrtu berharap kau menelanjangiku disini... Lalu istrimu datang dan memergoki apa yang sedang kita lakukan." Ia tidak main-main. Mungkin terkesan gila, tapi Jaejoong sungguh ingin Seulgi tahu bahwa lelaki kebangaan milik wanita itu adalah miliknya juga.

"Istriku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya dengan kejutan seperti itu Jaejoongie.." Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Siapa bilang aku berniat membunuhnya, kau salah Yunhoney... Aku justru berniat menyakitinya."

"Aigo... Kau jahat sekali kalau begitu baby.."

"Aniyo... Impas bukan?! Aku sering disakiti oleh suaminya. Jadi wajar saja jika sekali-kali aku membalas dendam dengan menyakiti istrinya." Jaejoong menyeringai.

Yunho berdecak pelan melihat sisi liar dari pujaan hatinya itu. Dia paling suka jika Jaejoong bersikap seolah dirinya hendak berperang di garis depan. Kalian Jangan tertipu, meski Jaejoong terlihat lemah lembut dari luar, namun sosok itu memiliki sisi keras dari dalam yang bisa muncul tanpa bisa diprediksi.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Dua pasang mata bulat dan sipit itu sempat terkejut saat melihat tubuh tegap laki-laki yang berdiri dengan aura bak predator yang siap menerkam dua buruan di hadapannya.

"Siwon.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER**: Yunjae milik diri mereka sendiri. Author tidak punya kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff ini. Tapi, line story PURE MINE.. murni milik imajinasi liar author seorang. Hahaha.. Terima Kasih ^^)v

**TITLE: DEAR BEAR**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast: Bae Seulgi, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARN: Rated M! BOYS LOVE, BL, YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo(S), Dont like dont read... Thank you**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tidak tahu kenapa setelah memergoki Yunho dan Jaejoong di toilet beberapa saat lalu, Siwon memilih diam. Bertingkah seolah dia tidak tahu apa-apa di depan Seulgi. Tidak berniat mengadu atau membeberkan apa yang telah di ketahuinya.<p>

Entah punya maksud apa dibalik sikap diam sajanya itu, Yunho tidak tahu... Jaejoong juga tidak tahu... Tapi mereka cukup tahu, jikalau **marah secara terang-terangan jauh lebih baik daripada diam-diam namun menghanyutkan.**

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Seulgi yah.." kata Yunho. Saat ini keduanya baru saja selesai menidurkan putri mereka.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, acara jalan-jalan mereka sudah berakhir sejak sekian jam yang lalu.

"Apa itu Yun?"

"Ini soal hubungan kita.."

Meski enggan mengakui, tapi Seulgi merasa apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho adalah salah satu hal buruk yang tidak ingin di dengar telinganya.

"Hubungan kita? Memang ada apa dengan hubungan kita Oppa? Bukankah selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja?"

"Kita memang baik-baik saja, tapi aku yang tidak baik-baik saja. Seulgi yah aku tidak bisa membohongimu lebih jauh lagi.."

Ingin rasanya Seulgi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "K-kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku sedang bicara jujur.." kata Yunho meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"..."

"..."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum dengan lirih Yunho buka suara.

"Seulgi yah... Aku mencintai orang lain."

.

.

Sejak saat Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk memilih salah satu diantara dia dan Seulgi. Meski Yunho tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan, tapi Yunho mengharapkan Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya untuk semua tindakan yang sudah ia lakukan.

Karena apa? Karena dia sama saja dengan manusia normal pada umumnya. Sama-sama tidak bisa tegas dalam mengambil tindakan untuk masalah percintaan.

Banyak alasan kenapa Yunho memilih untuk mengombang-ambingkan hubungan mereka.

Sebab, konsekuensi, resiko, serta dampak dari apa yang akan terjadi jika Yunho dengan tegas memutuskan salah satu diantara mereka tentu tidaklah semudah yang diangankan.

Jika seandainya dia memilih meninggalkan Seulgi, efeknya jauh lebih besar karena hal itu akan melibatkan dua keluarga Jung dan Bae.

Bagaimana nanti reaksi orangtuanya dan orangtua Seulgi jika tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai sesama pria? Bagaimana nanti tanggapan kerabat dan saudara? Bagaimana nanti pandangan orang lain tentang hubungannya dan Jaejoong? Bagaimana jika seandainya mereka membenci Jaejoongnya? Memakinya? Menyakiti serta melukai pujaan hatinya? Dan tentunya bagaimana nanti imbas yang akan menimpa Jung Hana atas semua kekacauan yang sudah ayahnya lakukan? Akankah Hana menyalahkan Jaejoong karena sudah memisahkan ayah dan ibunya?

**Sungguh pelik bukan? **

Masalah sebanyak itu tentu tidak akan bisa diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu singkat tanpa pemikiran matang sebelumnya. Meski Siwon, Changmin dan entah siapa lagi tidak pernah jera mengeluarkan pendapat mereka tentang bagaimana brengseknya Jung Yunho, tapi Yunho memilih menutup telinga. Karena dia sendiri lah yang jauh lebih tahu apa yang menjadi pokok alasan ketidak tegasan sikapnya. Dia punya alasan. Tak ada yang tahu jika dibalik sikap plin plannya itu, **Yunho justru malah sedang melindungi Jaejoongnya**.

Yunho adalah sosok yang penuh perhitungan dalam memutuskan langkah yang akan dia lakukan. Seandainya dia memilih meninggalkan Seulgi demi Jaejoong, entah caci maki seperti apa yang akan Jaejoong terima orangtuanya. Mungkin dia akan di cap sebagai gay tidak tahu diri yang sudah berani merusak rumah tangga orang. Atau mungkin dia akan mendapatkan yang lebih daripada itu?

**Yunho tidak mau.**

Yunho tidak mau orangtuanya membenci Jaejoong karena dia sedang berusaha untuk menemukan cara agar kedua orangtuanya merestui hubungan mereka nanti. Wajar kan jika disini dia menuntut keadilan untuk kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri? Yunho sudah berbesar hati menerima Seulgi yang dijodohkan dengannya demi untuk menjadi tumbal atas hutang-hutang yang keluarganya keruk dan tumpuk.

Jadi jika kali ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meletakkan hatinya pada sosok Jaejoong, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaanya Yunho berharap tidak ada yang memprotesnya.

Dulu Yunho memerima Seulgi apa adanya tanpa protes pada siapapun. Jadi sekarang Yunho memilih Jaejoong dan siapapun tidak boleh protes kepadanya.

**Deal?**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan Jaejoong ah. Apa kau dan Yunho sudah gila dengan berani terang-terangan menunjukan hubungan kalian di depan Seulgi dan anaknya huh?!"

Siwon menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyalahkan. Meski sosok di depannya itu adalah sosok yang selalu ia puja, namun Siwon tahu jika apa yang sudah dilakukan kali pujaanya kali ini adalah salah besar.

Oleh sebab itu, setelah memergoki aksi mesum Yunho dan Jaejoong di toilet umum, Siwon langsung mengajak Jaejoong pulang. Memisahkan dengan Jung Yunho secepat yang dia bisa. Sebelum dia hilang kendali untuk membeberkan segalanya di depan sosok Seulgi yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sudah terlalu jenuh menyembunyikan diri. Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian terang-terangan saja." Ungkap Jaejoong apa adanya.

"Sejak awal kami berdua memang sudah gila Siwonie... Jadi kau harusnya tidak heran lagi dengan kegilaan-kegilaan lain yang kami tunjukan." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong seolah tidak peduli pada tatapan penuh iritasi yang Siwon tujukan kepadanya.

"Kau jangan cari penyakit Kim Jaejoong!"

"Dan kau jangan sok tau Choi Siwonie~"

Siwon mendengus. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. "Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan sakit hati, kau akan terluka sebagai ganjaran atas semua perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan. Jadi sebelum semuanya semakin tiak terkendali akan lebih baik jika kau mengakhirinya saja sampai di sini."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Well, Siwon memang sungguh sangat baik karena sudah begitu peduli terhadap dirinya. Jaejoong berterima kasih untuk hal itu. Namun bagaimanapun ini adalah hidupnya... Dan arah hidup Jaejoong ia taruh pada isi kepala dan isi hatinya, **bukan pada isi mulut orang lain.**

"Aku jauh lebih tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan Siwon ah... karena aku sendiri yang merasakannya. Jadi, kau cukup tinggal menonton saja… oke baby~?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Isak tangis Seulgi teredam oleh rengekan putri kecilnya. Hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik setelah mendengar segala hal tentang pengakuan sang suami. Yunho selingkuh! Dan selingkuhannya adalah seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jaejoong yang dia temui pagi tadi.

Jika hal ini bukannlah lelucon, maka tentulah ini adalah petir di siang hari.

Dosa apa yang sudah Seulgi lakukan di kehidupan terdahulu sampai-sampai di kehidupan sekarang dia harus mendapatkan karma seperti ini?

Sebagai seorang wanita dia tentu mengharapkan sebuah rumah tangga yang sempurna... menikah sekali seumur hidup... seiya sekata dalam keharmonisan... dan jikapun sewaktu-waktu badai rumah tangga datang menghantam kehidupannya, dia dan Yunho bisa saling bahu membahu menghadapinya. Sebab sebagai suami Yunho adalah nahkoda.. dia tentu akan ikut kemanapun nahkoda melajukan arah kapalnya.

Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Karena sang nakhoda memilih kapal lain untuk berlayar mengarungi luas samudera.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah Appa, Oppa.." dengan sedikit terseok, wanita itu menyeret kopor berukuran besar.

"Tidak harus secepat ini Seulgi yah, masih banyak hal yang harus aku jelasakan, masih banyak alasan yang harus kau dengarkan terlebih dahulu. Kau jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan."

Yunho menghadang di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Seulgi mendesah berat. "Mianhae. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri... Apa yang sudah terjadi rasanya terlalu mengejutkanku Oppa. Aku bukannya sedang menghindar, aku juga tidak sedang menyalahkanmu Oppa, tapi aku perlu berpikir."

"Lantas kenapa harus dengan cara kembali ke rumah Appamu Seulgi yah? Apa yang akan kau katakan jika beliau bertanya alasanmu mendatangi rumahnya dengan membawa kopor sebesar ini?"

Yunho bukannya takut pada mertuanya, tapi yang menjadi khawatir adalah semua malah akan salah paham jika mendengar cerita hanya dari salah satu pihak saja. Ada baiknya jika mulut Yunho sendiri yang menjelaskan... Bukan dari mulut pihak kedua.

Karena biasanya apa yang disampaikan dari mulut ke mulut itu gampang sekali berubah. Lidah adalah alat pembolak-balik kata yang paling jitu.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku punya alasanku sendiri.."

"Lalu Hana? Kau bermaksud akan membawanya juga?"

"Tentu saja... Aku akan membawa Hana ikut serta. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir Oppa, Hana tidak akan menjadi penghalangmu untuk meraih cinta yang kau pilih."

Sedikit banyak Yunho merasa tersindir dengan ucapan istrinya. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpendapat secara logis. Belum tentu Jaejoong sshi akan mencintai Hana seperti dia mencintai ayahnya bukan?!"

"Kau salah... Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Ah... Ya... Aku tahu, dia tentulah orang yang baik."

Tutur kata Seulgi masih bernada kalem seperti biasanya. Namun Yunho bukanlah orang tuli yang tidak bisa mendengar tiap kalimat sarkas yang diucapkan oleh istrinya itu.

Dengan tegas Yunho pun berujar. "Aku masih menghargaimu sebagai istriku. Jadi tolong, jangan membuatku harus berpikir ulang untuk membuang rasa peduliku padamu."

Seulgi membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menduga jika Yunho berani mengeluarkan ancaman seperti itu. "Kau bohong Oppa.. Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah peduli padaku. Jika kau peduli, kenapa kau malah bermain di belakangku?"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti lebih banyak. Aku sengaja menutup rapat agar kau tidak terluka secara bertahap. Lebih baik seperti ini bukan?! Aku mengaku dengan sendirinya.. Jadi aku akan membiarkanmu terluka sekalian, setelah itu tinggal mencari cara untuk mengobatinya."

"OPPA?! kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa sebrengsek itu!" jeritnya.

"Ya... Aku memang brengsek." jawab Yunho membenarkan.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku.."

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tahu.."

"Kau jahat!"

"Kau benar, aku adalah orang jahat."

"Kau menyakitiku hanya demi untuk mengejar kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kau egois Jung Yunho."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum dengan napas berat Yunho kembali menyanggah. "Tidak. Aku tidak egois Seulgi yah... Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersabar memendamnya selama ini. Jika aku tetap memilih untuk bersamamu, kau memang akan bahagia, tapi aku yang akan terluka. Aku akan merasa terluka karena aku hidup dengan kepura-puraan. Pura-pura mencintaimu padahal di hatiku hanya ada dirinya seorang. Kau mau hidup dalam kepalsuan?"

"Oppa-"

"Jadi mari kita bercerai saja."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T B C <strong>

Maaf karena updatenya lama ._.)v author sibuk, ciyus...! Jadi boro-boro buat update, buat ngetik aja ga sempat XD *piss

Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan cerita meski chapnya pendek-pendek ^^)v hehehehe tolong dimengerti~ author ngetik sambil mengais-ngais waktu #DZING

Thank u and i love you

**ALL READERS :***


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: Yunjae milik diri mereka sendiri. Author tidak punya kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff ini. Tapi, line story PURE MINE.. murni milik imajinasi liar author seorang. Hahaha.. Terima Kasih ^^)v

**TITLE: DEAR BEAR**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast: Bae Seulgi, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARN: Rated M! BOYS LOVE, BL, YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo(S), Dont like dont read... Thank you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebungkus Marlboro dari saku kemeja hitam yang melekat pada badan ringkihnya. Mengambil sebatang, lalu menyelipkannya pada bibir semerah buah ceri miliknya. Tangannya terjulur, bermaksud menawarkannya pada Changmin yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut.<p>

Mesin Lexus hitam milik Changmin masih dibiarkan menyala. Bunyi gerungan lembut dari mesinnya seolah menjadi latar bagi mereka berdua yang terdiam dalam kegiatan yang berbeda. Changmin yang tidak lepas memandang Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sukar dilukiskan, sementara Jaejoong berdiri di samping luar jendela kemudi sambil menyulut rokok.

Setelah menyemburkan asap pertamanya, Jaejoong mendesah. Seolah menghirup udara itu adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat melelahkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Changmin ah?"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diterjemahkan. Gabungan dari perasaan kasihan, miris, muak, dan... kecewa.

"Sangat brengsek! Menurutku kau benar-benar sangat menyedihkan!"

Jaejoong tertawa. Dia paling menyukai Changmin.. pemuda jangkung ini meskipun kerap kali bermulut tajam dan blak-blakan, namun Changmin adalah tipikal orang yang selalu berbicara terus terang. Meski dengan begitu dia harus menyakiti sang lawan bicara dengan omongan kasarnya, dengan sindiran yang merendahkan, tapi itu memang benar apa adanya.

Lelaki cantik itu membungkukkan badannya untuk berbicara dengan Changmin melalui kaca mobilnya yang masih terbuka. "Kita semua tahu, tidak ada yang munafik di dunia ini." Katanya.

"Ya... ya... ya... terserah kau saja Jaejoong ssi."

Jaejoong kembali tertawa. Dan kali ini dengan kekehan yang terdengar lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya. "Baiklah... terima kasih karena sudah menjadi pendengarku untuk hari ini."

Changmin menampik tangan Jaejoong yang berniat mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Selamat tinggal!" ujarnya malas dan bersiap menginjak pedal gas Lexus hitamnya.

Jaejoong membuang rokok yang masih panjang itu ke aspal jalanan. Dengan sepatu mewah miliknya, dia menginjak puntungnya hingga bara diujung api memadam. Sepasang mata doenya menatap Lexus Changmin yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan menyisakan asap tipis di belakang.

Lelaki cantik itu mengganti raut wajah yang semula berusaha ceria menjadi ekspresi datar. Obrolannya dengan Changmin hari ini sungguh terasa pahit karena pemuda jangkung tersebut seperti tak pernah bosan mengatainya.

Jaejoong memang bercerita pada Changmin jika dia sedang mengancam Yunho untuk menceraikan istrinya. Dan dengan jujurnya bibir semerah ceri itu berterus terang bahwa dia sangat yakin Yunho pasti ada di pihaknya.

Namun dibalik itu semua sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa gelisah. Dia juga berpikir... apa yang telah dilakukannya mungkin terkesan egois dan hanya memikirkan urusan diri sendiri saja tanpa pernah peduli pada orang lain yang akan terkena imbasnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Alasan Yunho yang selalu tidak pernah bisa meninggalkannya setiap dia bilang jika lebih baik mereka bubaran saja selalu membuat Jaejoong pusing sendiri.

Meski terkesan plin plan, namun Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika Yunho memang benar mencintainya. Hatinya memberitahu itu. Bahwa apa yang sudah Yunho perbuat dengannya selama ini memang murni dari hati sang lelaki Jung itu. Katakanlah dia jahat karena sudah menghancurkan rumah tangga orang. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jaejoong. Dia memang salah karena sudah hadir sebagai pihak ketiga, tapi Yunho juga salah. Lelaki tercintanya itu sangat salah karena dia menikahi orang yang tidak bisa mengambil hatinya. Dan Seulgi juga salah. Dia sangat salah karena tidak bisa membuat sang suami jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Jaejoong memasuki apartemennya diliputi segudang pikiran yang seperti benang kusut tak terurai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir di mana letak akal pikiranmu?!" gerung tuan Bae tepat di depan batang hidung bangir Yunho.

Warna merah pada pipi kanannya membuktikan betapa keras si ayah mertua menampar dirinya. Dan Yunho tidak melawan... dia tidak akan melawan karena dia sengaja membiarkan ayah Seulgi itu untuk menghakiminya. Sebab dia sadar, ini memang bersumber darinya.

"Kau tahu Yunho? Aku sungguh kecewa besar padamu. Aku pikir kau adalah lelaki yang baik untuk putriku, tapi rupanya aku salah. Orang miskin sepertimu memang tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"..." Yunho masih belum berniat untuk menjawab.

"Sudah jelas-jelas aku berbaik hati dengan melunaskan hutang kedua orangtuamu saat kau menikah dengan Seulgi. Aku juga memberikan tempat tinggal yang kalian tempati sebagai hadiah perkawinan namun sekarang apa balasanmu huh? Kau benar-benar lelaki tidak tahu diri!" tuduh tuan Bae. Dia merasa sangat murka saat anak perempuan satu-satunya datang bersama sang suami dengan bersimbah air mata. Dan dengan jelas serta lugas, Seulgi mengatakan jika Yunho hendak menceraikannya karena Yunho mencintai orang lain dan orang lain itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Shit!

"Aboji boleh saja berbicara seperti itu.. aku tidak akan melawan semua yang sudah aboji tuduhkan. Tapi aku yakin, aboji sendiri pasti masih ingat jelas, bukan?! Sejak awal bukankah aku sudah terang-terangan mengatakan jika aku memang akan menikahi Seulgi, namun aku tidak mencintai putrimu... aku sempat ragu karena bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan wanita yang tidak pernah aku kenal," ucap Yunho pada akhirnya. Dia menarik napas dan menghembuskan secara kasar.

"Yang berhutang kepada aboji adalah orangtuaku... mereka yang meminjam uang aboji, yang menikmatinya, yang menghabiskannya. Sementara aku.. sejak awal aku tidak pernah tahu menahu tetang hal tersebut. Jadi saat dengan tiba-tiba aboji memintaku untuk menikahi Seulgi sebagai jaminan hutang mereka dulu, seharusnya aboji berpikir panjang.. aku tidak sama seperti kedua orangtuaku yang mungkin terikat dengan aboji. Aku punya hak untuk kebebasan diriku sendiri.." paparnya lagi.

"Begitu huh? Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani melawanku? Jika kau bercerai dengan Seulgi kau harus melunasi hutang tersebut. Dan jika kau tidak bisa, aku akan dengan mudah meleparmu ke dalam penjara!"

Yunho tertawa sumbang. Dia tidak habis pikir ternyata hanya demi uang mertuanya rela melakukan segala cara.

"Tuan Bae.." kata Yunho. Dia menghilangkan panggilan abojinya karena cepat atau lambat dia tidak akan menjadi menantu orang tamak ini.

"Jika tuan berniat menagih hutang, tagihlah kepada kedua orangtuaku. Dan jika harus ada yang dipenjara, tentu saja mereka bukan aku. Aku memang anak mereka... putra mereka.. tapi bukan berarti semua kesalahan mereka bisa tuan lemparkan begitu saja kepadaku.."

Ini adalah kali pertama dan ia harap sebagai terakhir Yunho berani bersitegang dengan mertuanya. Dia yang selama ini selalu diam saja mau tak mau harus melawan. Biar bagaimana pun sekarang dia harus tegas. Tidak selamanya hidup seorang anak dikorbankan hanya karena kesalahan orangtuanya bukan?

Yunho akui dia sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibunya tapi bukan berarti karena rasa sayang itu dia harus hidup dengan terpaksa seperti sekarang. Masih ada cara lain utuk mengatasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin paling terluka dengan perceraian Yunho dan Seulgi adalah Hana. Jung Hana, bocah perempuan itu memang belum mengerti apapun. Tapi kelak suatu hari nanti dia akan paham secara perlahan. Tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada hidup dalam keluarga yang terpecah belah seperti itu.

Yunho tentu berharap dia bisa memiliki hak asuh atas putrinya. Namun dia tidak mau berharap banyak karena dia tahu, Seulgi pasti tidak akan menyerahkan si kecil itu begitu saja. Inilah yang paling berat dalam dilemanya. Yunho mungkin bisa berpisah dengan Seulgi tapi dia tidak akan bisa pisah dengan darah dagingnya.

Meski dulu Jaejoong kerap kali menyarankan padanya untuk mengadopsi anak jika mereka benar bersama (dalam artian yang sebenarnya) namun biar bagaimana pun ikatan orangtua dan anak itu tidak ada tandingannya.

"Maaf.." kata Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi bagaimana setelah Yunho menceritakan padanya tentang segala hal yang sudah terjadi.

Jujur dia senang. Karena bagaimanapun hal ini lah yang sangat dia harapkan sejak dulu. Akan tetapi setelah hal ini benar-benar terjadi dia justru merasa gamang. Jaejoong merasa bahwa dia sudah menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia. Dia sudah menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tangga seseorang. Dia sudah merebut seorang suami dari istrinya. Dia sudah menghancurkan masa depan Jung Hana.

"sssshhh... ini bukan salahmu Jaejoongie... jangan menyalahkan diri seperti itu." Yunho meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong menangis. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Hana, Yunho yah?" dan Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong itu. Dia tahu, Jaejoong memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan purtinya.. ah... andai saja Seulgi mau berbaik hati memberikan hak asuh anak mereka kepadanya, Yunho yakin Jaejoong pasti bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk putrinya.

"Aku akan berusaha berbicara dengan Seulgi, Jae... aku tidak tahu dia menyetujui atau menolak, tapi aku tidak mau berharap banyak."

Sebenarnya adil jika Seulgi yang membawa Hana ikut bersamanya. Karena bagaimana pun dia adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti. Tapi Yunho terlalu paranoid. Bagaimana jika seandainya Seulgi menikah lagi lalu suaminya itu tidak menyayangi anak mereka. Bagaimana jika Hana tumbuh dalam lingkungan kakeknya yang terkenal sebagai lintah darat yang tidak punya belas asih.

Sungguh Yunho tidak mau. Dia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi pada anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin membiarkan Siwon berlaku sesuka hatinya. Dia tidak melarang saat tuan muda Choi itu memesan berbotol-botol bir yang bisa saja membunuh lelaki itu saking banyaknya. Dia paham Siwon sedang 'gila' karena dia sudah tahu jika cepat atau lambat Jaejoong pasti akan menjadi hak milik Yunho secara utuh. Yang artinya dia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi.

Sore tadi, Seulgi mengadu padanya jika dia akan bercerai dengan Yunho. Dengan isak tangis yang tidak dapat ditahan, wanita cantik yang biasanya kalem itu memaki-maki Jaejoong di depan Siwon. Mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah yang jelas-jelas mengandung dendam dan rasa benci dalam setiap kalimatnya.

Seulgi terus meracau... memaki... tanpa pernah tahu jika orang yang dia maki adalah orang yang selama ini diagung-agungkan oleh Siwon itu sendiri. Sungguh miris...

"Hidup ini hanya sekali... dan dunia itu tidak selebar telapak tanganmu tuan Choi! Apa kau sudah terlalu buta karena sibuk terpaku dengan Jaejoong hyung, huh?! Sadar kawan... masih banyak Jaejoong lain yang bisa kau cari di setiap sudut belahan bumi."

Siwon terkekeh mendengar ocehan Changmin. "Kau pikir aku bodoh huh, Changmin ah! di setiap sudut belahan bumi apanya maksudmu? Bumi ini bulat, tuan Shim. Dan tidak ada sudutnya! apakah sekarang otakmu sudah berubah idiot heh?!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Itu karena kau. Otakku sudah dibodohi oleh kau dan Jaejoong hyung yang terlalu sering bercerita tentang bagaimana bodohnya kalian hanya gara-gara jatuh cinta.. cih!"

Siwon mengambil botol bir dan menuangkannya dalam gelas kristal yang sudah kosong. "Itulah cinta Changmin ah... cinta bisa membuat orang jenius berubah menjadi orang paling dungu. Jangan salah, kau tidak boleh meremehkannya."

"Ya seperti kau. Kau yang dulunya waras sekarang berubah menjadi sinting karena si cinta itu."

Keduanya terus berargumen dan saling menyindir sampai akhirnya Siwon terkapar setelah menenggak habis tujuh botol bir.

"Aishh aku lebih baik tidak pernah jatuh cinta daripada harus berubah mengalami hal seperti mereka." Changmin mendasah kesal. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, dia memapah Siwon keluar dari dalam bar.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasangan suami istri Jung itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat Yunho datang mengunjunginya dengan membawa Jaejoong ikut serta. Lalu mengenalkan pada mereka jika Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

Meski Yunho tidak mengatakan secara gamblang siapa itu Jaejoong, namun ibunya tahu. Tatapan Yunho setiap kali putranya itu memandang si lelaki cantik sudah mampu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Seulgi, eomma.. appa..." kata Yunho.

Tuan Jung terkejut mendengarnya, saat dia hendak buka suara Yunho lebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Aku sedang berusaha jujur pada diriku sendiri, appa... sejak awal aku menikahi Seulgi aku tidak mencintainya.. aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukannya tapi pada akhirnya perasaanku pada istriku hanya sebatas sayang dan tidak pernah lebih."

"Yunho yah..." nyonya Jung menatap anaknya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Maafkan aku eomma.. aku telah berusaha melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan tuan Bae. Tapi akhirnya tidak semulus yang diharapkan."

Ibu Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak nak, aku mengerti perasaanmu... kami tidak ingin memaksamu lagi. Kau sudah cukup berkorban untuk kami selama ini."

Yunho merasa lega. "Terima kasih eomma.."

"Awalnya aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengan rumah tanggamu. Karena dulu kami lihat Seulgi adalah perempuan baik dan cantik. Namun memang segala sesuatu yang tidak bersumber dari hati itu pasti akan sangat sulit untuk dijalani.." nyonya Jung kembali mengulas senyum kecil pada bibirnya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah sosok lelaki cantik yang sejak tadi larut terdiam, menyimak tanpa berniat membuka suaranya.

"Dan aku harap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Yunho yah.." lanjut sang ibu lagi.

Bibir hati Yunho tertarik menampilkan senyuman bahagia. Dia menangkap betul isyarat mata ibunya yang sekilas melirik dirinya, lalu sedetik kemudian melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Yunho merasa jika ibunya bisa membaca situasi hatinya... dan dia sungguh merasa bahagia. Bahagia karena orangtuanya juga menyukai Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mertuamu itu Yunho?" kali ini ayahnya menatap Yunho penuh selidik. "Aku tahu betul dia bukanlah orang yang akan diam saja dengan apa yang sudah kau laukan padanya."

Yunho membenarkan dalam hati. Meski seandainya dia berhasil lepas dengan Seulg,i pasti dia tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja dari teror ayahnya.

"Dia memintaku untuk melunasi hutang kalian .. aku tidak tahu kenapa lelaki yang sudah tua sepertinya masih begitu terobsesi dengan uang," ujar Yunho.

Kedua orangtua Yunho terdiam. Uang lagi! Cikal bakal dari segala kerumitan yang telah terjadi. Seandainya mereka cukup kaya dan memiliki uang untuk melunasinya, tentu mereka pasti akan melakukan hal tersebut sejak dulu. Namun mereka hanya bekerja dan memiliki usaha kecil-kecilan. Dan itu semua tidak akan cukup untuk melunasi hutang beserta bunga-bunganya.

"Em... mian, maaf sebelumnya jika saya lancang, tuan, nyonya. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian sungguh... tapi kalau boleh tahu, memangnya jumlah hutang kalian kepada tuan Bae itu berapa?"

Sepasang mata Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan ragu. "Jaejoong ah.."

Jaejoong yang tadinya canggung sekarang dia berusaha tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Yunho. "Aku ada uang Yun... dan aku sedang tidak membutuhkannya. Aku juga tidak tahu uang itu kelak digunakan untuk apa. Jadi... em... aku rasa.. aku bisa membantumu. Yah... emm begitu.." ujarnya putus-putus.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak Jaejoongie.. itu adalah uang orangtuamu. Mereka memberikannya padamu untuk keperluan dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kau memang tidak membutuhkannya, tapi nanti di kemudian hari kau akan memerlukan uang itu."

"Tapi Yunho yah..."

"Aku tidak bisa Jae... tolong.."

Jaejoong diam. Dia memberanikan matanya untuk melirik ke arah ayah dan ibu Yunho yang ternyata juga sedang melirik ke arahnya. Mereka kompak menggelengkan kepalanya yang artinya mereka juga sama seperti Yunho, tidak menyetujui usulnya.

Namun sisi keras dalam hati Jaejoong tidak akan diam saja. Jika Yunho tidak mau ia tolong dari depan secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Dia akan mencari jalan lain.. entah itu jalan belakang atau jalan pintas sekalipun akan ia usahakan untuk meringankan beban pujaan hatinya.

Yunho sudah begitu berkorban untuknya. Yunho sudah sebegitu berani mengambil resiko hanya demi dirinya. Jadi akan sangat tidak adil jika dia hanya diam saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu seolah terasa seperti baru satu hari beranjak. Yunho kini telah resmi menyandang status sebagai duda setelah dia bercerai baik-baik dengan Seulgi. Wanita yang kini bergelar sebagai mantan istrinya itu sekarang amat sangat membenci Yunho.

Mungkin memang benar. Sakit hati bisa mencipta luka permanen yang gagal untuk disembuhkan. Meski Yunho sudah berusaha untuk tetap berteman baik dengannya, namun Seulgi sudah terlanjur kecewa. Dan bekas luka di hatinya masih belum bisa menemukan apa obat untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sejak perceraian usai, Hana seolah sengaja dijauhkan dari Yunho. Balita lucu itu tidak diijinkan untuk bertatap muka dengan sang ayah meski hanya untuk sekian menit saja. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Yunho terluka. Dia sangat merindukan putrinya, darah dagingnya... pengadilan bahkan belum memutuskan hak asuh atas Jung Hana jatuh kepada siapa, namun Seulgi tidak peduli. Dia ingin balas dendam menyakiti Yunho dengan cara memisahkan sang mantan suami dengan anak mereka.

"Apakah ini cukup? Jika kurang anda bisa memintanya lagi padaku!"

Dengan angkuh dan segala sikap congkaknya Jaejoong melemparkan sekoper uang di depan tuan Bae yan kini terkekeh sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ini lebih dari cukup.. aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu pintar atau bodoh, Jaejoong ssi."

Jaejoong mendecih. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada di otakmu, pak tua."

Mantan mertua Yunho itu tertawa keras. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dimana letak istimewanya seorang Jung Yunho sampai kau mau mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk lelaki miskin sepertinya. Bukankah kau itu orang berkelas, Jaejoong ssi?! Kenapa seleramu jatuh sangat rendah seperti itu."

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak terima Yunho disebut sedemikian rupa. Dengan seringain kecil dia balik meledek ke arah lelaki tua di hadapannya.

"Oh ya?! Kalau begitu berarti selera kita tidak jauh berbeda bukan, tuan Bae?! anda dulu yang menjebak Yunho untuk menikahi Seulgi. Bukankah itu artinya anda juga merasa jika Yunho itu sungguh istimewa sampai-sampai orang terhormat seperti anda harus mempercayakan putri semata wayangnya jatuh kepada lelaki miskin rendahan sepertinya."

Rahang lelaki tua itu mengeras. Ucapan Jaejoong sungguh menamparnya.

"Uang mudah dicari tuan Bae... aku percaya aku bisa mencari uang lagi dengan mudah. Namun lelaki seperti Yunho, aku sangsi akan bisa mencari yang sama seperti dirinya pada ribuan penduduk kota Seoul yang lainnya," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tenang. "Dan tentunya, mencari orang seperti Yunho itu tidak mudah. Mahal. Mahal sekali. Bahkan Bae Seulgi, putri anda yang begitu cantik dan baik hatipun tidak bisa membeli hatinya."

"DIAM!"

"Kenapa tuan Bae? Anda marah karena tidak terima atau anda marah karena anda tersindir?" Jaejoong menatap puas wajah merah padam menahan marah si lintah darat tua itu.

"KAU! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu tentang Seulgi setelah kau sudah menghancurkan hidupnya!"

"Anda salah tuan Bae... aku bukan menghancurkan hidup purti kesayangan anda. Aku hanya membantu menyadarkannya. Aku membantu putri kesayanganmu untuk sedikit mengerti jika dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan ayahnya memegang kendali pada hidupnya dengan cara menyerahkannya pada lelaki asing yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Karena jika seorang ayah sungguh mencintai anaknya, dia tidak akan mungkin menjadikan sang anak sebagai boneka yang bisa dia atur sesuka kelakuannya. Anda salah jika seperti itu tuan... jika anda memang ingin yang terbaik untuk putri anda, seharusnya anda membiarkan dia mengambil penuh keputusan untuk hidupnya sendiri. Anda harus mempercayainya. Bukan malah menuntut dia agar percaya dengan pilihan anda!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kim Jaejoong. Lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri.."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memutar bola mata jengah. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan ikut campur karena masalah kita sudah selesai. Dengan ini aku harap tuan Bae yang terhormat tidak akan lagi mengganggu kehidupan Yunho dan keluarganya."

Sepasang bola mata milik lelaki tua itu menatap penuh kebencian pada punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar menjauhi ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki rumah orangtuanya dengan senyum simpul di bibir cerinya. Dia masih merasa lucu mengingat betapa kesalnya mantan mertua Yunho itu ketika dia berbicara panjang lebar tentang putrinya.

"OH, Minsuk ah! Lihat! Putra kita yang paling tampan pulang dengan wajah gembira. Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti habis dicium kekasihnya!"

Senyum Jaejoong lenyap ketika dia mendapati Han Hyebin, ibunya sedang berkacak pinggang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hallo Bu dokter. Apa kabar?" dengan sedikit kurang ajar Jaejoong melambai ke arah ibunya.

Hyebin melotot. Doe eyes dulpikat mata Jaejoong itu menatap galak ke arah si anak. "Aishhh seperti itukah salam sapamu untuk eomma setelah sekian bulan kau tidak pulang ke sini eoh?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau lupa jalan pulang menuju rumah orangtuamu?"

Kim Minsuk terkekeh mendengar omelan istrinya. "Kau tidak seperti pernah muda saja, Hyebinie~ Jaejoong kita sudah dewasa, jika dia sudah berani melupakan orangtuanya itu tandanya dia sudah siap untuk berumah tangga."

"APPA?!"Jaejoong melirik ke arah ayahnya yang sedang bermain laptop dengan tatapan horror.

"Kekekekekeke..." Hyebin terkekeh. "Kau benar sayang. Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita punya menantu."

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil sekian senti. "Jangan menggodaku eomma. Aku baru saja pulang tapi kalian malah membuatku ingin segera keluar dari pintu rumah ini.."

Kim Minsuk mematikan laptopnya dan bangkit dari duduk guna berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih memasang wajah merajuk. "Kau yang sudah membuat kami khawatir, son. Kau tidak menelpon, tidak memberi kabar dalam waktu cukup lama. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ibumu menjadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"A- aku pikir kalian sibuk, bukankah setiap aku telepon ke rumah appa selalu sedang di kantor, dan eomma selalu sedang di rumah sakit mengurus pasien."

Hyebin menjitak kepala Jaejoong dengan gemas. "Lalu buat apa kami punya ponsel kalau kau tidak menghubungi ponsel kami huh?!"

Jaejoong mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sedikit ngilu. Mungkin beberapa jam kemudian kepalanya akan timbul benjolan kecil atas ulah ibunya barusan.

"Aku mengganti nomorku eomma, dan nomor ponsel kalian ikut hilang di daftar kontak nomor lamaku. Hehehehe..."

"Aishhh pantas saja kami tidak bisa menghubungimu aku pikir kau hilang diculik orang."

"YAH! Eomma jangan konyol."

Hyebin dan Minsuk selalu menikmati jika mereka sedang menggoda Jaejoong. Putra semata wayang mereka ini terlalu dimanjakan. Oleh karena itu kadang mereka jadi gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang selalu bersikap seenak perutnya. Namun mereka tidak memprotes selama kelakuan Jaejoong masih dalam aturan norma yang berlaku.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang membuatmu akhirnya sadar dan pulang mengunjungi kami?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja karena aku merindukan kalian eomma..."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa kau tidak merindukannya karena dia kau tinggal pergi kesini?"

Mata Jaejoong mendelik takjub. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang. Bagaimana bisa ibunya tahu tentang Yunho?

Melihat mimik wajah putranya yang seperti itu, Hyebin paham, Jaejoong pasti terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau mungkin memang tidak mengunjungi kami selama sekian bulan Jaejoongie.. tapi kami diam-diam mengunjungi tempatmu selama ini. Dan... well... yeah... kami tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan lelaki bernama Jung Yunho, benar bukan?!"

.

.

.

Terkadang jujur memang lebih baik daripada berbohong demi kebaikan.

Sebab... kebaikan seperti apa yang pondasinya di bangun dari kepalsuan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T B C ^^)**

Ff ini mati suri selama sebulan pas kkkkk... #pisssss

Maaf ^^)v

author sedang berusaha menentukan endingnya..

Thank U & I Love U

**All readers :***

BearHug

**ReDeviL9095**


End file.
